Conséquences
by RTT2
Summary: Fanfic écrite en Français. Femslash pairing : Alexandra Cabot & Olivia Benson. Un tueur en série sévit dans différents états et s'en prend à des couples Gay. Alex et Olivia sont en mission, sous couverture.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Conséquences (Aucun lien avec la 1ère FF)

Thème : Law & Order SVU (Special Unit Victims) – femslash

New York Unité Spéciale

Pairing : Alexandra Cabot & Olivia Benson

Avertissement : NC-18 (scènes de sexe et de violence très très très explicites)

Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne finirai pas riche et célèbre grâce à cette histoire qui, elle, est mienne. © Dirk Wolf.

Archiver : Me donner la raison et me demander la permission, par respect.

Note : « Les commentaires sont le salaire des auteurs.

Les critiques constructives sont leurs leçons pour améliorer leur travail.

Un signe, une note, un mot la récompense, la motivation, l'encouragement dont ils ont besoin pour continuer. Donc si vous aimez, faites-le lui savoir ! »

Conséquences

Chapitre 1 :

Bêtalectrices & correctrices : T2 & Price.

(NC-18) Parce que des lecteurs ont moins de 18 ans et que les scènes qui vont suivre sont assez hot, je ne les publierai pas on-line. La partie censurée n'influence en rien la suite logique de l'histoire et les chapitres à venir. Pour ceux et celles que cela intéresse, envoyez-moi un commentaire avec votre adresse email ou pour ceux qui me connaissent, un courriel et je vous renverrai illico presto le morceau manquant.

On en avait pris l'habitude. Après un bon repas, on s'asseyait sur le canapé et on discutait. Elle s'installait dans son sofa, les jambes pliées sous elle, un verre de vin blanc à la main et moi en face, la regardant.

Pourtant ce soir-là était bien différent des autres.

- « Pourquoi es-tu attirée par les femmes ? » me demanda-t-elle subitement, sans me quitter des yeux.

- « Pourquoi, toi, es-tu attirée par les hommes ? » lui répondis-je en soutenant son regard.

Elle but une gorgée de vin. Son verre toujours posé sur ses lèvres, elle me dit :

- « Ils sont forts, grands… majestueux. » Elle vida d'un trait le reste du liquide, déposa le verre sur la table « Avec eux, dans leurs bras, je me sens en sécurité, rien ne peut m'arriver. Ils me transportent.

- Avec une femme c'est doux, tendre… Quand elle t'embrasse, c'est cette crème fouettée qui recouvre ton cappuccino sucré, cette saveur, cette onctuosité que tu embrasses. Elle est fragile aussi… Tu ressens cette sensibilité dans chacun de ses mouvements. Tu as envie de la protéger, tu as envie d'être tout pour elle en cet instant.

Quand tu fais l'amour à une femme, tout n'est que tendresse. Tu épouses ses courbes, tu te perds dans ses rondeurs à l'infini. Tu glisses, tu te perds et tu adores ça. Avec une femme, c'est l'harmonie, la symbiose parfaite ! »

Alexandra rit. J'adorais l'entendre rire. Elle baissait toutes ses défenses. « Tu en parles avec tellement de passion. Tes yeux pétillent d'amour pour elles.

- Donne-moi une nuit et tu auras la même étincelle. » Je soutins son regard pour appuyer mes dires, mais mon cœur battait déjà la chamade. _Mais quelle conne ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais besoin de sortir ça !_

- « D'accord. » me répondit-elle sans sourciller.

- « Alex… Tu sais que tu t'engages sur un terrain dangereux.

- Je sais. Montre-moi. Convaincs-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme a de si formidable ? Allez Olivia… Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler ? Tu n'as jamais rêvé de séduire une hétéro ?

_Un million de fois au moins, et tu étais dans chacun de ces rêves._

- Tu risques beaucoup…

- On est deux à jouer. » Elle se leva, me prit par la main droite et m'entraîna vers les escaliers. Comme un petit chien docile je la suivis vers sa chambre. Arrivées à l'embrasure de sa porte, je repris le dessus. Je la retournai vers moi, puis je la poussai délicatement contre le chambranle. Je voulais reprendre le contrôle de la situation et marquer le coup. Je glissai ma main gauche derrière sa nuque, sous ses longs cheveux blonds défaits. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens :

- « C'est maintenant ou jamais. On peut encore s'arrêter ici. Tu es sûre ? »Je m'approchais de sa bouche, mon souffle caressant ses lèvres. J'accentuais la pression pour qu'elle prenne bien conscience du pas que nous allions franchir.

- « Oui » me répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux mi-clos.

Je l'embrassais. Doucement pour commencer, puis avec un peu plus d'énergie. Ses lèvres étaient douces et lisses. Je les humidifiais du bout de ma langue, lentement, puis je pressais ma bouche contre la sienne avec plus d'insistance. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, me donna la permission d'entrer. Je me collais contre son corps, posais mon autre main, qu'elle avait lâchée au bas de son dos. Avec des mouvements lents, je dessinais des petits cercles relaxants. Nos langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet frénétique. Elle m'encercla de ses bras et pencha la tête sur le côté, accueillante. La température de la pièce grimpa soudainement de quelques degrés … J'avais chaud… Elle me donnait chaud.

Nous étions hors d'haleine toutes les deux, je rompis alors notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle.

- « Ferme les yeux » lui dis-je « laisse-toi faire, tu ne dois pas voir, seulement ressentir. » lui murmurai-je « Ce sont mes règles du jeu » lui soufflai-je dans le creux de l'oreille pour lui procurer des frissons.

[Partie Censurée

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je fus réveillée par un bourdonnement sourd et répétitif. C'était mon portable qui vibrait dans la poche de mon jeans.

Je sortis doucement de sous la couverture. Sur la pointe des pieds, le téléphone collé à mon oreille, je m'éloignais de la chambre.

- « Benson.

- Olivia, c'est Elliot. On a une sale affaire sur le dos.

- Donne-moi une heure et j'…

- Pas l'temps. Rapplique tes fesses illico.

- Où ?

- Sur la 15ème, 3ème étage, appartement C. Ne déjeune pas, le spectacle est horrible ! » Il raccrocha.

Je m'habillai rapidement, glissai une note sur la table de chevet :

« A,

En partant avant ton réveil, je nous évite une situation embarrassante.

Très bonne journée,

O. »

Puis je quittai son appartement doucement.

Quarante minutes plus tard, je garai ma voiture entre 2 autres officielles, bloquant ainsi l'accès à la rue. Des badauds s'étaient déjà amassés, malgré les petites heures matinales, devant le cordon de sécurité. Les lumières bleues et rouges des gyrophares éclaboussaient les façades des petits immeubles, se réfléchissaient sur les fenêtres derrière lesquelles de cachaient quelques curieux plus timides.

Je descendis de mon véhicule et me dirigeai sans détour vers, d'après l'attroupement de policiers, ce que je pouvais deviner être la porte d'entrée.

Deux petits bleus se tenaient dans une impasse sombre, à gauche, et vomissaient leur repas de la veille. Ils étaient livides et transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Leur mine blafarde me préparait à ce que j'allais découvrir dans quelques minutes.

Je franchis le seuil d'un pas décidé, montrai mon badge et montai rapidement les escaliers.

Des agents en uniforme frappaient aux portes et réveillaient les habitants ou questionnaient déjà des résidents engourdis par le sommeil : _Avaient-ils vu quelque chose ? remarqué une attitude suspecte ? … _Je continuai à grimper 4 à 4 les marches et reconnus, à l'agitation au bout du couloir, l'appartement en question.

La police scientifique était déjà sur les lieux. Ils prenaient en photo une empreinte de pied sur le coin droit, à l'ouverture de la porte. L'habitation grouillait de policiers qui vaquaient à différentes occupations. Eux aussi étaient pâles. Certains s'essuyaient le coin de la bouche ou s'épongeaient le front.

A quelle horreur allais-je être à nouveau confrontée ?

Je jetai des coups d'oeil à gauche et à droite, à la recherche d'Elliot. Je traversai l'appartement. C'était à cet instant précis que je la vis.

Dans la chambre. Clouée au mur. Nue.

« Crucifiée » était le terme plus adéquat.

Je compris alors le comportement de mes collègues, le dégoût que leur inspirait ce spectacle macabre.

Sur le mur, en face de son lit, la victime était accrochée tel un tableau, les bras en croix, la tête penchée, baissée. Ce qui rajoutait à l'ignominie de cette mise en scène, c'était cette position que son assassin lui avait donnée et les sévices qu'il lui a fait endurés.

Elle devait avoir la trentaine, le corps mince. Ses cheveux blonds « longs » avaient été coupés pour une raison obscure qui n'appartenait qu'au meurtrier. Des mèches gisaient éparpillées sur le sol, à ses pieds. Elle avait des meurtrissures sur les bras et les jambes _pre-mortem_ : les ecchymoses ressortaient ça et là sous sa peau, des coulées de sang séchaient encore le long de ses membres. Et le plus abominable, la touche la plus atroce de cette « nature morte » c'était le fait qu'il l'ait amputée de sa poitrine, qu'il l'ait éventrée et éviscérée. Ses intestins et ses boyaux pendaient lamentablement le long de son bas ventre, à la haute de ses cuisses, dégoulinant de sang.

Une voix me fit sortir de ma torpeur :

- « Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Qui ? » Fis-je, incrédule. « Je viens d'arriver…

- Celle chez qui tu as passé la nuit. Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. »

Je ne pouvais décidemment rien lui cacher. Il remarquait toujours tout.

- « Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Donc je la connais. » Il m'agaçait. Il sourit, fier de lui. « D'hab' tu n'es pas si mystérieuse. »

Je ne lui répondis pas.

- « Oh ! Et je dois bien la connaître ! C'est Cassie, hein !? La nouvelle recrue. Elle te dévore des yeux depuis son entrée au service.

- Ha oui ? » Une étincelle intéressée brilla dans mes yeux.

Elle était très mignonne. Elle portait magnifiquement bien l'uniforme qui épousait parfaitement le moindre de ses mouvements.

Je la soupçonnais de prendre une taille de chemise et de pantalon en dessous. Cela donnait l'impression que ses vêtements avaient du mal à tout contenir et lui moulait joliment ses formes.

- « Bon, ben, c'est pas elle. A ton regard, je viens de te l'apprendre.

- Je ne te dirai rien Elliot. Concentre-toi, je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures ici.

- Rabat-joie ! Ok … Alors, comme tu as pu le remarquer toi-même, il s'est acharné sur elle. » Il fit un geste du menton pour désigner la victime. « On ne sait pas s'il l'a violée. On attend le légiste pour la bouger un peu… Il y a eu des traces de violence depuis le seuil d'entrée, jusqu'à la chambre. » Nous parcourûmes l'appartement dans l'autre sens. « Il m'est d'avis qu'elle lui a ouvert la porte pour une raison ou une autre : une livraison quelconque. Puis il a forcé l'ouverture … Regarde, les gonds ont trop de jeu. » Et pour confirmer ses dires, il pointa son crayon vers les charnières. Quelques vis étaient descellées et de la poussière neuve de bois s'entassait sur la cheville. « Il l'a repoussée sauvagement en arrière, elle est retombée sur le secrétaire ». Le meuble était, en effet, brisé en plusieurs morceaux. « Vu les gouttelettes de sang sur la moquette et les murs, il a commencé à la frapper ici. » Nous étions au bout du hall qui donnait sur le salon-salle à manger. « Elle a certainement reculé, rampé sur le sol avec ses coudes. Les fibres sont écrasées et trahissent une traînée. »

Elle essayait de lui échapper mais elle devait être déjà à moitié assommée.

- « Le lieu du crime, c'est là : la chambre. » Continua-t-il. « C'est un vrai abattoir ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a reproché mais il avait la haine. »

Les flashs des appareils photos de la police scientifique crépitèrent dans toute la pièce. Les policiers portaient des chaussons et des blouses pour ne pas contaminer les indices ou les lieux.

- « Ha tu es arrivée ? » Fis-je à Warner.

- « Oui, dès que j'ai pu. » Elle s'affairait consciencieusement sur le cadavre.

Un jeune officier blême qui évitait de regarder la dépouille de la victime me tendit un sac de papier recyclé.

- « C'est son portefeuille. Elle s'appelle Pamela. Elle avait 28 ans, elle est née à NY city.

- Merci. Sur la table de nuit, il y a un cadre d'elle avec une autre jeune femme qui apparaît dans la plupart des photos du salon. Prenez-en une, la plus distincte possible et tachez de découvrir qui c'est.

- Inspecteurs » criait une voix de l'autre côté de l'habitation. « Venez voir ça. »

Elliot et moi, nous ne le fîmes pas attendre.

- « Regardez ! » Derrière le scientifique, au-delà d'une jolie porte bleue, se dévoilait une autre chambre d'enfant. « Elle est neuve. Elle sent encore la colle à tapisser et la peinture. » Je me retournai et dis :

- « S'il vous plait, un moment d'attention. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un enfant, un bébé quelque part. Si vous voyez ne fut-ce que le moindre indice de sa présence ou de son existence, appelez-nous immédiatement. Soyez attentifs et prudent, ouvrez l'œil !

- Bon Dieu, j'espère qu'il n'a pas assisté à ça » Elliot se massait le crâne de la paume de sa main.

- « Je crois » ajoutai-je pour le rassurer « qu'il ou elle n'est pas encore là.

- Pardon ?

- Le berceau n'a jamais été utilisé. Et tu sens autre chose ?

- Non tu as raison. Pas une odeur de talc, de lotion ou de langes. Il n'y a jamais eu de bébé ici. »

Nous nous regardâmes alors tous les deux et pris de panique, nous nous précipitâmes chez Warner. Je lui demandai :

- « Melinda, quand tu autopsieras, regarde si elle n'a pas été enceinte. Regarde si ce n'est pas une mise en scène pour camoufler l'enlèvement du bébé.

- Je peux te répondre tout de suite. » Elle ausculta la jeune femme toujours pendue au mur, tripota quelques endroits. « Pas de vergeture, la peau n'est pas tendue au niveau du ventre … Non, elle n'a jamais porté d'enfant. Mais j'approfondirai mon analyse au labo.

- A quoi pouvait alors servir cette autre chambre ???

- Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici. On peut rentrer. » Conclua mon partenaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Il était 9h quand je sortis des vestiaires, douchée et changée. J'avais, heureusement, toujours prévu un sac avec des vêtements de rechange, lorsque j'étais en service plus de 12h d'affilée. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau en me séchant les cheveux.

J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, toujours dans les draps d'Alex. Des flashs d'elle, de ses courbes, de ses mouvements m'envahissaient l'esprit. Je pouvais sentir encore son odeur sur mon corps, mes mains, mes doigts.

- « Aaah mais ça sent le propre, on dirait ! Et on y voit plus clair aussi.

- La ferme Eliott » et je lui balançai ma serviette au visage.

- « Alors ? Tu ne me dis toujours pas qui c'est ?

- Non. Occupe-toi plutôt de ta vie… y a à faire, j'ai cru comprendre.

- Ouch ! » Il rejoignit les mains à sa poitrine comme s'il avait été frappé d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Puis il sourit : « Justement, je veux m'inspirer de ta vie trépidante. Comment fais-tu pour prendre tant de recul, pour être si froide et distante avec tes conquêtes.

- Je n'ai pas de famille, Elliot. Quand je rentre le soir chez moi, je n'ai personne qui m'attend, ni de dîner spécial, ni de chaleur humaine sous la couette.

- Salut les gars, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous semblez bien agités tous les deux.

- Salut John, Fin. Olivia me racontait comment sa vie était pathétique. »

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'écouter, m'installai derrière mon bureau et griffonnai quelques mots sur un dossier, d'un air concentré.

- « Noon pas possible ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas dormi chez elle cette nuit. »

Je lui lançai ma gomme qui atterrit dans son œil « Mais tu peux pas la boucler !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu es l'attraction de l'Unité. Tout le monde envie ta vie sexuelle…

- Il a raison. Après 4 divorces, je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour qu'elles te pourchassent malgré tout…

- A quand la 5ème ?

- Justement, je suis tombée sur une gentille petite infirmière pour mon ongle incarné de doigt de pied, Cécilia quelque chose …

- Ouais peu importe » interrompit Fin « On s'en fout. Olivia, elle était comment ? Elle vient d'où ?

- Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! Fichez moi la paix. Je ne vous pose jamais de question sur vos vies…

- Parce que nous n'en avons pas. Toi oui ! »

Et tous les hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur à mes dépends.

Ce fut alors qu'Alexandra Cabot, l'assistante du procureur, franchit les portes battantes du grand hall de la Division.

Sûre d'elle et franche, sans un regard pour le groupe pourtant bruyant, elle frappa à la porte du capitaine Cragen et entra.

- « En voilà une qui a du passer sa nuit sous des couettes bien froides…

- Ou la personne avec laquelle elle les partage ne sait pas s'y prendre … pour ne pas dire autre chose ! » Répliqua Elliot. Ils rirent aux éclats.

- Nonp, vu son cul serré, elle doit être sûrement une mal b-

- Fin ! » J'intervins. « S'te plait, un peu de respect.

- Ahh la loyauté féminine… Elles m'étonneront toujours. »

S'ils savaient. Ca m'agaçait de les entendre parler d'Alex comme ça. Elle n'était ni un trophée, ni un objet de convoitise. Elle était devenue plus qu'un fantasme, plus qu'un coup d'un soir. J'éprouvais de plus en plus de sentiments pour elle. Et la façon dont ils en parlaient … Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne soit résumée qu'à ça, même s'ils ne savaient pas de qui ils parlaient. Elle était différente.

Elle était belle, raffinée et élégante. Elle était cultivée, intelligente et ambitieuse. Elle m'avait séduite dès le premier jour. Par un coup de passe-passe, elle avait sorti Elliot des pires ennuis ET l'avait remis à sa place. Depuis qu'elle avait pris ce siège d'ADA vacant dont personne ne voulait, elle menait les procès tour à tour d'une main de maître et de fer.

Je ne me lassais jamais de l'écouter débattre, plaidoyer, prononcer son réquisitoire et conclure… Elle était formidable, tant sur le plan professionnel qu'à l'extérieur du travail. Au tribunal ou autour d'un verre. Elle avait de l'humour, elle savait rire discrètement, chaleureusement. Parfois, elle se montrait fragile et vulnérable, attentive et confiante… Elle était si accessible en dehors des heures de bureau.

- « Allez Olivia, » reprit Fin, « Reconnais qu'elle est coincée. Elle se la joue un peu trop collé-monté. La petite bourgeoise ne se mêlera jamais au petit peuple. Elle est froide comme un glaçon.

- Elle fait des efforts. Elle vient boire un verre avec nous de temps en temps. Elle descend aussi pour prendre de nos nouvelles, elle n'est pas si …

- Elle descend pour savoir si on a avancé dans l'enquête, si on lui apporte des éléments utiles pour son dossier. C'est tout. Bien sûr, qu'elle vient avec nous, en fin de journée. Avec qui d'autres peut-elle partager ces horreurs ? Qui d'autres que nous peut la comprendre ? » Ajouta Munch.

- « Laissez tomber les gars » Elliot se tourna vers moi « Elle n'est pas de ton rang, Liv. Elle est hors compét'. »

Je rougis.

- « Tu m'emmerdes ! » Je me rassis, pris quelques dossiers et me mis à travailler. Je clôturai la conversation.

Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient raison ? A-t-elle passé une si mauvaise nuit ? Regrettait-elle ce qu'il s'était passé ? De s'être mêlée à un flic … UNE flic ?

Pourtant, elle s'était donnée sans retenue. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, elle était consciente, consentante et réceptive. Elle en demandait encore et plus. C'était mon nom qu'elle criait, c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait.

Je ne savais plus rien.

En la quittant ce matin, je m'étais figurée que nous allions mettre entre parenthèses cette nuit et reprendre nos relations là où nous les avions laissées avant ce défi. Je pensais que nous allions redevenir collègues ou amies comme avant, avec un petit secret qui nous rendrait complices.

Je secouai la tête. J'étais parano. Ce n'était pas avec 4 secondes de contact… de 'non contact', que je pouvais juger une situation. Mais même les garçons avaient remarqué qu'elle était plus froide que d'habitude.

La porte s'ouvrit, Cragen sortit :

- « Dans mon bureau tous les 4. » Nous nous levâmes immédiatement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le chef. « Installez-vous. » il referma la porte derrière lui.

Alex était assise en face de son bureau, elle ne tourna même pas la tête pour nous saluer. Je vis mes coéquipiers grimacer derrière son dos comme des gamins.

Le capitaine nous annonça :

- « Le meurtre de ce matin n'est apparemment pas le premier. Il y en a eu un autre il y a 3 mois.

- C'est le même ? » Demanda Stabler.

- « Oui le même Modus Operandi. On a affaire à un récidiviste. Voilà le dossier de ce que nous supposons être sa 1ère victime.

- Des suspects ?

- Non personne. Faites le nécessaire, comparez. Je veux des résultats très vite !

- Pourquoi cet état d'urgence ? » Questionnai-je.

Alexandra se leva et nous fit face. Elle évita malgré tout mon regard. Elle dit :

- « Elle s'appelait Ann Miller et elle était la fille aînée de Juge Stanford. »

Maintenant je comprenais sa présence dans nos bureaux.

- « Miller ? Stanford ? Pourquoi deux noms de famille différents ? » Souligna Munch.

- « Son père l'a reniée quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était … hum. » Elle fit une pause, regarda ailleurs : « gay. Elle a repris le nom de sa mère. Malgré toutes les différences qui les ont opposés, Stanford veut retrouver le meurtrier de sa fille. Le juge est un fidèle investisseur de la campagne de Branch. Vous comprenez donc la pression qui vient d'en haut. Et il va de soi qu'aucune information ne doit filtrer !

- Comme si on faisait des communiqués officiels » marmonna John.

- « Peut être pas, mais je vous veux plus attentifs et plus prudents.

- On ne l'est pas ? » Elliot s'emportait. « Tu as quelque chose à nous reprocher, Alex ? ». Il se leva du rebord de fenêtre contre lequel il s'était appuyé.

Je me tus. Je ne voulais pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain revirement dans son comportement. Pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à tout le monde ? Jusqu'à présent, nous avions toujours effectué correctement notre travail et il n'y avait rien à nous reprocher … Hormis un peu de zèle de temps à autre.

- « Vous agissez sans réfléchir, vous foncez, n'en faites qu'à votre tête, peu importe les moyens légaux ou pas et selon votre humeur ! » Elle posa ses poings fermés sur ses hanches et s'avança, elle aussi, vers Elliot. Elle haussa d'un ton : « Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je dois réparer vos bourdes, que je dois me débrouiller aux assises, sans preuve substantielle, pour nous dépêtrer du bourbier dans lequel vous me mettez.

- Ca suffit, Alexandra! Lorsque tu t'attaques aux membres de mon équipe, tu m'attaques moi aussi. Surveille tes accusations, ou alors envoie un rapport concret aux Services Internes !

- Bien, je n'y manquerai pas la prochaine fois. » Elle tourna les talons et disparut.

Nous nous taisions, le souffle coupé par tant de reproches injustes et inattendus. Ce fut Fin qui rompit le silence :

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Elle n'a pas tort. Ces derniers temps, je vous ai laissés trop d'initiatives et c'est souvent parti dans tous les sens. Vous perdez trop vite et trop souvent votre tempérament ! Elliot, tu en es où dans tes séances avec Skoda ? Fin, les charges qui pèsent sur toi pour brutalités policières ? John ? Olivia ? La liste est longue. Il faut se reprendre. Maintenant ! Au travail, je veux des pistes. »

Nous quittâmes le bureau dépités, têtes basses et démoralisés. Comment et pourquoi la situation avait-elle tourné au vinaigre ?

- « Bon, nous allons voir Warner et ce qu'elle a obtenu comme résultats. On vous tient au courant.

- Yep, nous on potasse le dossier d'enquête du précédent meurtre.

- Tu viens Olivia ?

- Je te suis. » Je pris ma veste en cuir et le rejoignis dans le hall.

- « Salut Doc',

- Salut les gars. Vous venez pour l'affaire Pamela Javier ? »

Nous prîmes de la crème que nous enfilions dans nos narines pour ne pas sentir l'odeur désagréable de la viande froide en décomposition.

- Si c'est elle qu'on a découverte ce matin à son domicile... oui.

- Bien... Accrochez-vous, ce n'est pas joli, joli : Il s'agit d'une jeune femme, 28 ans, 56 kg, blonde, caucasienne et vierge.

- Vierge ? » Demandai-je.

- « Oui, l'hymen est un peu détendu mais toujours présent. Il ne l'a pas violée.

- C'est toujours ça. » Reprit Elliot.

- Par contre, le reste ... Il l'a plantée, nue. Les vêtements sont là. » Elle nous désigna un sac plastique, refermé hermétiquement sur le plan du travail. « Vous verrez qu'il n'y a aucune trace de coupure ou de déchirure. Le sang présent dans les fibres provient des éclaboussures. » Elle tourna autour de la table et pointa du doigt différents orifices. « Il l'a poignardée 4 fois, à des endroits différents, mais bien ciblés : trois fois à l'utérus ... Puis il l'a regardée se vider. Et il l'a achevée d'un coup dans le coeur.

- Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il s'agisse de son utérus qu'il visait ?

- Ces trois marques me le confirment, c'est leur seul point commun. Il est minutieux, précis. Il sait exactement où frapper. Je n'ai pas descellé la trace d'une hésitation. C'est effrayant mais il sait exactement ce qu'il fait.

- L'arme ? » Questionna Elliot « tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?

- Un policier scientifique a embarqué les draps et a fait une empreinte de l'arme du crime. Lorsque j'aurai nettoyé cette pauvre fille, je lui enverrai un échantillon de côte avec ses vêtements. Allez voir là-bas, vous aurez plus d'infos.

- Et en ce qui concerne les traces de tortures ?

- Elles sont post-mortem. Pour moi, ces actes ont une signification ... comme de l'avoir pendue comme un tableau. Bon je ne suis que médecin légiste et non profiler... Mais lui avoir tranché nettement les deux seins, pour que son corps ne possède plus 'ces protubérances'. Regardez, mettez-vous de profil. Vous voyez ... toute plate !

Ensuite, il l'a incisée très nettement en dessous de la cage thoracique, sur 20 cm, de gauche à droite... C'est un droitier. En demi cercle, ouvert vers le bas. Il a replié la peau. Il en a extrait, par le haut, les intestins et les boyaux et les a laissés pendre, juste à la hauteur de sa cuisse. Là encore, le travail n'a pas été bâclé. Il a choisi judicieusement la longueur, la quantité, il les a posés délicatement...  
Ce n'est pas un meurtre passionnel... mais c'est plutôt l'oeuvre d'un meurtrier passionné.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Les premières ombres du soir s'allongeaient déjà sur les murs.

- « On a une correspondance. » S'écria Munch.

- « Encore ? Ca fait bien le quatrième…

- Le cinquième avec le mien » répondit Fin en entrant dans la salle et en tendant un nouveau dossier.

- « Mais à combien de meurtres avons-nous affaire ? » Demandai-je. Elliot évalua la situation :

- « Avec les deux de New York, ça fait 7 et dix états n'ont toujours pas répondu à notre requête. On attend.

- On est face à un putain de tueur en série. Il aime rouler sa bosse et apparemment il s'est installé ici pour quelques temps, le salaud. Formidable ! Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi deux ? » Souligna Fin. John Munch se leva de son siège et étala la carte des Etats-Unis sur le tableau :

- « Si on le trace chronologiquement … Richland à Washington, » il punaisa une aiguille rouge et poursuivit l'inventaire : « Salt Lake City dans l'Utah, Roswell au Nouveau Mexique, Hannibal dans le Missouri, Miles City dans le Montana et enfin New York City. Il n'a suivi aucun réseau routier, fluvial ou ferroviaire importants ; aucune ligne droite ne le mène à nous. Il n'y a aucune logique des lieux… »

Je me levai à mon tour, regardai tour à tour le tableau et les fichiers :

- « Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il respecte, pour la plupart des crimes, une période de 3 mois. Sauf entre celui du Missouri, en juillet 2000 et du Montana, janvier 2001. Six mois se sont écoulés … Ou encore du Montana au premier meurtre à New York, en octobre, là c'est carrément neuf mois … J'ai peur qu'il nous manque 3 'affaires'.

- Et regardez là, » Elliot entoura un coin du pays « aucun état du Sud Est n'a été touché… à l'Est du fleuve Ohio.

- Son futur terrain de chasse si nous ne l'arrêtons pas avant. Mais va-t-il rester ici ? Et si oui pour combien de temps ? » Fin s'appuya sur le rebord de son bureau et croisa les bras. Munch reprit :

- « On a du pain sur la planche, les enfants : Regrouper les points communs de tous ces meurtres.

- De un : On sait que toutes ses victimes sont des jeunes femmes, 25 – 32 ans, caucasiennes, cheveux clairs ou foncés mais longs. De deux : 7 victimes et on suppose qu'il en manque 3. Quoi d'autre ?

- Et de trois : Les dates ! » Ajoutai-je « Tous les 3 mois, tous les 13 de ces mois. » Je me réinstallai dans mon fauteuil et me penchai en arrière, jouant avec mon crayon du bout des doigts.

- « Il nous reste à creuser… Olivia et moi on s'occupe du dossier de Pamela Javier et vous les gars, vous voyez avec Miller. » Proposa Elliot. Munch poursuivit :

- « De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire de plus maintenant. On se retrouve demain matin dès la première heure. Ok ?

- Sage décision mon pote, je suis claqué. A plus les gars ! » Fin quitta la pièce. A mon tour, je me dirigeai vers la sortie :

- « Bonne nuit tout le monde.

- Liv, je te dépose ? Tu veux manger avec la Tribu des Stabler ?

- C'est gentil El' mais je suis vannée moi aussi. J'me sens pas d'attaque pour un dîner de famille… mais plutôt pour un aller direct dans mon lit.

- Pas d'soucis, j't'emmène. »

« … après le bip sonore… Biiiiiiiiiip.

- Alex, c'est Olivia. Rappelle-moi dès que tu reçois mon message, merci. »

Je raccrochai et me couchai. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ce matin ?

Je m'endormis très vite, ma précédente nuit avait été courte et la journée trop longue.

- « Alors partenaire, prête pour une journée de folie ?

- Youhou ! » Je lui tendis son gobelet de café noir. Puis je pris à deux mains ma boisson, je soufflai sur mon thé trop chaud « Où on va ?

- Chez Tammy Pickens. » Il démarra la voiture et se faufila parmi la circulation dense de la ville.

- « Qui ?

- Celle sur toutes les photos ? Tu te souviens ? J'ai son adresse … enfin celle de sa mère. Tammy Pickens est hôtesse de l'air. Elle est rentrée hier soir après un voyage à Paris.

- On sera les premiers à lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Je déteste ça !

- Mouais. »

Il se gara sur le trottoir, après 15 minutes de silence. Il n'était pas du genre à respecter le code de la route, surtout si ça lui faisait perdre du temps. « C'est là.

- Chouette baraque. »

La maison était étroite et s'élevait en hauteur. Sa façade était blanche avec des briques rosées et des moulures en bois brun qui ressortaient. 'D'inspiration victorienne', 'ils' appelaient ça. Chacun son truc. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée et elle sentait le bois brûlé. A New York, il y avait encore des feux ouverts utilisables, ça m'étonnait toujours… même si on était dans le Jersey.

Nous montâmes les quelques marches qui nous séparaient de l'entrée et Elliot sonna.

- « Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ? » C'était une petit voix fluette, hésitante qui posait la question derrière le judas.

- « Police de New York, Madame. Inspecteur Stabler et voici mon équipière l'Inspecteur Benson. Nous aimerions parler à Tammy Pickens. Sa Compagnie nous a dit qu'elle était rentrée cette nuit chez vous. »

Plus doux que ça et il endormait la vigilance de tous les chiens de garde du quartier.

- « Il est arrivé quelque que chose ? Tammy a des ennuis ? Montrez encore vos badges, s'il vous plait ? Plus haut. Oui, merci… » Elle ouvrit la porte « Si vous voulez bien entrer. » Elle était de petite taille et légèrement courbée par le temps et le poids. C'était une vieille femme aux cheveux gris attachés par un chignon. Elle portait un tablier autour de sa taille. Elle cuisinait probablement. Nous la suivîmes. Elle marchait en traînant ses pantoufles. « Je vais la chercher… Tammyyyyyyyyyyyyyy … Tam', y'a la police là pour toi, ils veulent te voir ! Entrez, installez-vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci » Lui répondis-je.

Elliot s'assit dans le vieux canapé miteux, recouvert d'un plaid écossais rouge. Je fis le tour du salon. La famille n'était pas riche. Le tapis était troué par l'usure, le vernis des chaises craquait et les tableaux avaient décoloré sous les rayons du soleil. Celle que je supposais être la mère de Tammy collectionnait des attrape-poussière en porcelaine. C'était surtout des petites figurines de chats qui perchaient les étagères et le rebord des fenêtres.

- « Ce sont des cadeaux de mes enfants. Ils n'oublient jamais de m'en ramener de leurs voyages ou de leurs vacances. J'en ai 5… des enfants. Tammy est ma petite dernière. » Elle se servit un bol de café d'un thermos encore fumant. « Il est frais, vous êtes sûrs, même pas une jatte … ?

- Une petite alors … Je ne peux pas résister à la tentation d'un café fait maison … comparé à ce qu'on nous sert à la Brigade. » Elliot s'avança, prit la tasse que lui servit la vieille dame.

Je parcourai la pièce du regard. Je reconnus le visage de Tammy sur de nombreuses photos, mais je ne vis pas une seule fois l'ombre de Pamela Javier. J'entendis des pas feutrés dans les escaliers, décidés d'abord, puis timides. Elle s'approcha doucement. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Elliot, puis sa mère puis moi. Elle s'attarda plus longtemps sur ma silhouette, puis détourna son regard. Mais c'était trop tard. Je l'avais lu dans le fond de ses yeux et elle aussi.

Cette fraction de seconde, celle qui faisait que nous étions deux à comprendre, à savoir ce que les autres ne comprendraient jamais. Je venais de la revivre à l'instant. Cela m'arrivait de temps en temps. Dans la rue, dans le métro ou en boite. D'un simple regard, je savais à qui j'avais affaire. Parfois nous nous échangions un sourire complice, parfois nous nous jugions… Mais nous savions ; nous faisions partie du même clan, du même club, du même bord …

- « Melle Pickens, il serait bon que vous vous asseyiez… » lui dis-je.

- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est au sujet de Melle Javier…

- Pam' ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Pam' ??? » Si la jeune hôtesse de l'air s'était maîtrisée jusqu'ici, tous ses efforts étaient vains maintenant. Elle se leva soudainement, les poings crispés en avant, elle hurla : « Dites-moi ! Où est-elle ?

- On l'a retrouvée … dans son appartement, hier matin. Assassinée.

- Quoi ? quoi ? » Sa mère ne comprenait rien. Elle tenta d'apaiser sa fille « Qui c'est cette fille ? Tam', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ? », elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle n'avait pas le contrôle, Tammy la repoussait :

- « Ce n'est pas possible. Je l'ai eue au téléphone avant mon départ. Elle devait venir me chercher … Ce n'est pas elle… Elle a été retardée … Elle travaille sûrement … Je vais l'appeler … Je … »

Je la saisis par les avant-bras et la forçai à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil de sa mère. Je m'agenouillai en face d'elle et la regardai fixement dans les yeux :

- « Restez avec moi. Regardez-moi ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant d'accepter la réalité. Des larmes s'échappèrent du coin de ses paupières. Elle reniflait.

- « Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas … qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Elle rouvrit les yeux, me demanda : « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle ? Je vais … Nous devions … » Elle posa sa main droite sur son ventre, le caressa doucement.

_Mon Dieu, elle est enceinte ! Voilà pourquoi la chambre d'enfant._

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? De quoi parlez-vous ? … Vous insinuez que … » sa mère nous regarda tour à tour, puis elle porta sa main tremblante à sa bouche, couvrant un cri.

- « Seigneur Marie Joseph ! Noooooon ! Pas toi ! Pas dans MA maison !!!

- Elliot, éloigne-la, elle ne va pas nous aider là ! »

Elliot entraîna Mme Pickens vers la cuisine. Bien qu'assommée par la découverte du secret de sa fille, elle résistait tant bien que mal. « Le Diable ! Le Péché ! » Cria-t-elle encore. Et mon partenaire referma la porte.

- « Ok Tammy. Soufflez un bon coup. J'ai besoin de savoir là. Vous êtes enceinte ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

- « Cet enfant vous le vouliez avec Pamela ? Vous formiez un couple n'est-ce pas ?

- Depuis 6 ans. A l'abri de tous. De ma famille ultra catho conservatrice… » Elle sourit, elle était déjà loin, elle la rejoignait en pensée peut être ? « … de la sienne qui l'a abandonnée très jeune. On s'est … On s'était trouvées toutes les deux… Deux âmes perdues … Maintenant je l'ai perdue elle … » Elle s'effondra.

- « De quand datent vos derniers contacts avec elle ?

- Il y a deux jours. Je l'ai appelée pour lui dire que mon avion avait du retard. J'étais en transit à Chicago. La neige a recouvert la piste. Ils devaient tout déblayer… J'aurais dû prendre la voiture … ou le train … un autre avion, peut être que si … » Elle se moucha. Elle pleurait toujours.

- « Non Tam'. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Même en rentrant à l'heure… Vous a-t-elle paru étrange ? Inquiète ? »

Elle secoua la tête de négation.

- « Elle m'avait promis d'être là à mon arrivée, de venir me chercher à l'aéroport, hier à 5h32. Quand je ne l'ai pas vue, j'ai attendu. Je l'ai appelée mais elle n'a pas décroché. J'ai cru qu'elle avait un empêchement, un copain avec des ennuis ou à l'école…

- A l'école ?

- Elle est institutrice. Elle ador…ait, les enfants. Elle travaillait souvent tard, même les WE. Elle a repeint entièrement sa classe… Elle … Elle … » Elle fondit en larmes.

- « Quelle école ?

- Kennedy School, l'école publique JFK, sur Park Avenue. J'espérais la voir elle, en rentrant, avant de rejoindre ma mère… Qui ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore … Nous tentons de le découvrir.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout » fis-je impuissante. « Mais nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le retrouver et le lui faire payer… J'ai besoin que vous passiez au commissariat, le 16ème, pour faire votre déposition… Et vous posez d'autres questions, … si j'en ai … » Je pris une chaise et la rapprochai. Je m'assis, mon sang ne circulait plus jusqu'à mes pieds et je commençais à m'engourdir. « Il faut que vous appeliez un ami, une amie. Il faut que vous puissiez vous reposer sur quelqu'un pour vous aider à traverser ces moments pénibles … Et je crains que … que votre mère ne vous soit pas d'un grand secours aujourd'hui…

- Je dois venir aujourd'hui ?

- Non … non, reprenez-vous. Mais ne quittez pas la ville, d'accord ? Venez nous voir demain, en fin d'après midi, vers 17h. Voici ma carte. » Je la lui tendis délicatement. « Appelez-moi quand vous en sentez le besoin, là au verso, c'est mon numéro personnel. Aurevoir. Elliot ? »

- « Pénible ?

- A qui le dis-tu ! » Soufflai-je « Et toi ?

- J'ai eu droit aux extraits du _'Lévitique'_, des _'Epîtres aux Romains', _puis _'aux Corinthiens'_. Tu nous as interrompus en plein _'Epître de Paul à Timothée'_. Celui-là, je ne le connaissais pas.

- Tu veux y retourner pour parfaire ta culture ?

- Non merci. Mais son café était excellent ! Sinon ?

- Sinon ? Je réserve mon jugement pour le compte rendu des gars. Cette histoire pue et je sens qu'elle va pas me plaire du tout.

- Parce que tu es déjà tombée sur une histoire qui te plaisait ?

- Non mais il y en a qui m'affectent moins que les autres. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

- « Récapitulons » Munch prit le stiff noir, le décapuchonna et écrivit sur le tableau blanc. « Avec le Dakota & la Pennsylvanie, ça fait 9 meurtres identiques à ce jour dans 8 états différents :

Washington Utah Nv MexiqueMissouri

Richland Salt Lake City Roswell Hannibal

Dakota du Sud Montana Pennsylvanie New York

Sturgis Miles City Pittsburg New York (2)

Et les victimes sont toutes des femmes caucasiennes, entre 25 et 35 ans. »

Fin continua :

- « Elles ont toutes un métier différent : fonctionnaires pour la plupart, commerçantes ou indépendantes.

- Et elles sont … Lesbiennes. » Ajoutai-je. « Elles étaient toutes en couple avec une femme depuis plusieurs années. C'était donc une relation stable.

- Elles avaient soit un enfant issu d'un précédent mariage, soit en attente d'adoption ou en pleine démarche pour la FIV » Elliot lisait les conclusions du rapport.

- la FIV ? » Demanda Fin

- la Fécondation Assistée ou In Vitro… Donneur de sperme anonyme ou non. » Répondit Huang qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « Je viens d'être mis au parfum, désolé du retard. » Il reprit : « il ne faut pas être aveugle pour constater qu'on a affaire à un homophobe…

- Mais il ne s'en prend qu'aux femmes, jeunes » constatai-je.

- Pas n'importe lesquelles Olivia… » Souligna le Profiler « … en mal ou en besoin d'enfants. John, qui a porté les enfants ? Qui introduit la demande auprès des organismes agréés ?

- Attendez … Louisa, Maggie, Elize … » Il les souligna tour à tour en rouge. « … et enfin Tammy »

**Dates Etats & villes Victimes Physiques Métiers**

** /Partenaires Cheveux/âge**

**1**Me13Oct99 Washington – Richland Kelly Parkson Blonde – 25 Assistante sociale

Louisa Moore Chauffeur de taxi

2Je13Jv00Utah – Salt Lake City Stephany Van Peel Noire – 27 Mécanicienne

Maggie Smiths Ouvrier pétrolier

3Je13Av00Nv Mexique – Roswell Chloé Shern Noire – 25 Psychologue

Elize Brown Sécurité

4Je13Jl00Missouri – Hannibal Samantha Madison Brune – 30 Secrétaire

Megan Wels Tenancier de bar

5Ve13Oct00Dakota du Sud – Sturgis Sarah Jackset Blonde – 30 Comptable

Susan Forbanks Serveuse

6Sa13Jv01Montana – Miles CitySofia Slatovky Brune – 26 Imprimeuse

Tara Leigh Pompier

7Ve13Av01?

8Ve13Jl01Pennsylvanie – PittsburgAthena Derek Brune – 29 Banquière

Sabrina de Lourdes Dépanneur

9Sa13Oct01New York – New YorkAnn Miller Stanford Brune – 32 Vendeuse

Valery Rossio Infirmier

10Di13Jv02New York – New YorkPamela Javier Blonde – 28 Institutrice

Tammy Pickens Hôtesse de l'air

- « Les survivantes, donc. Soit il les punit, elles, soit il punit ses victimes. C'est quoi ça ? » Interrogea Huang en montrant le n°7.

- « Il nous manque un meurtre et 4 états n'ont toujours pas répondu à notre appel. » Rétorqua Fin.

- « Lesquels ?

- Le Minnesota, l'Illinois, la Caroline du Nord et la Floride. » Répliqua Munch.

- Ca va se jouer entre le Minnesota et l'Illinois. C'est sur sa route. On sait qui il choisit : des couples de lesbiennes. Et on a un étrange dénominateur commun : elles ont ou vont avoir des enfants. Il nous reste à déterminer ce qu'il leur reproche, comment il les choisit et comment il s'y prend. Que racontent les témoins ?

- Pas grand-chose. » Dis-je. « Valery Rossio est partie vivre, il y a 3 semaines, chez ses parents en Californie. Ici à portée de main, nous n'avons plus que Pickens. Elle vient demain fin d'après-midi. C'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment.

- Très bien. Je vais préparer une série de questions à poser aux autres. Je les enverrai aux shérifs des différents comtés demain matin. Vous les poserez également à Tammy Pickens. Je vais voir Warner.

- Elliot et moi allons voir du côté de la Police Scientifique : O'Halloran nous a laissé un message.

- D'ac', Munch et moi on complète le tableau avec les pièces manquantes et on harcèle les autres états ! A tout'. »

Les laboratoires étaient sombres. Le couloir dont les néons fonctionnaient une fois sur deux était mal éclairé. Ils étaient divisés en plusieurs secteurs : l'un pour le média, d'où je reconnus la silhouette de Morales à qui je fis un signe de main ; un autre pour la balistique : les agents portaient tous des casques sur les oreilles et la pièce était insonorisée ; un troisième pour l'analyse des fibres ; un quatrième pour la toxicologie, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions enfin à l'armurerie.

Sur tous les murs étaient placardés des affiches et des posters avec des dessins et des schémas d'armes quelconques : de poing, à feu, lourdes, tranchantes… Il y avait, dans le coin de la pièce, une immense étagère dans laquelle étaient classées par ordre alphabétique des fardes répertoriant toutes les armes sorties d'usine ou fabriquées mains. C'était effrayant de découvrir ce que les gens pouvaient inventer pour se défendre ou pour faire du mal aux autres…

Ryan O'Halloran, membre de la police scientifique depuis 3 ans, nous reconnut immédiatement :

- « Alors, vous venez à la pêche aux nouvelles ?

- Oui. Pour le moment on piétine un peu… Que des suppositions, rien de concret et aucune ombre d'indices. » Se lamenta Elliot.

- Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais vous montrer va beaucoup vous aider… » Il s'abaissa sous son plan de travail, dressé au milieu de la salle, prit une grosse boite d'archive et la posa sur la table. Il souleva le couvercle et étala différents objets et croquis. Sur une radiologie de thorax identifiée sous le nom de 'Javier', il entoura au feutre rouge quelque chose qui ressemblait à des petits sillons réguliers : « En la poignardant près du cœur, il a glissé sur une côte. Ce qui a laissé une empreinte bien nette de dentition. Là, vous voyez ? ». Puis il saisit une moulure faite de plâtre de 2cm : « Voici ce que j'ai pu en tirer, c'est un moule d'une partie de la lame. ». Il la fit tournoyer sous nos yeux. « Elle m'a donné du mal, la garce… Mais j'ai pu trouver son modèle. » Il farfouilla dans son armoire, prit un classeur et feuilleta deux, trois pages « Voilà votre bébé ». Mon partenaire et moi nous nous penchions en même temps sur la photo illustrant un couteau de chasse.

- « D'où mon jeu de mots à votre arrivée 'Vous venez à la pêche aux nouvelles' : pêche, chasse … couteau … » Nous le regardions ahuris. « Non rien laissez tomber. Donc… l'arme du crime je disais… C'est un poignard de chasse et de pêche, de la marque 'Muela', Mirage 9200 pour être précis. Un vrai bijou.

Son manche est fait de gomme noire, sa lame en inox est longue de 18 cm. Regardez là, sa pointe fine est biseautée sur 11 cm … » Il suivait du bout de l'ongle la courbure coupante du couteau et remontait vers le manche : « Et c'est là que commencent les dents. 22 exactement. C'est une arme qui fait des dégâts.

- C'est-à-dire ? » Demandai-je.

- Tu la plonges dans le corps avec une telle facilité » Ryan nous mimait la scène des deux mains et j'étais son mannequin, « tu as l'impression de couper du beurre mou… et lorsque tu la retires, les dents arrachent et déchirent tout sur leur passage à leur sortie. »

J'avais envie de vomir. _Pauvres filles._

Elles n'étaient pas mortes immédiatement, quelques secondes avaient probablement suffi pour qu'elles se rendent compte de la douleur et de l'horreur qu'elles allaient traverser. Elles avaient dû penser à cette vie de famille qu'elles tentaient de construire et qui s'envolaient en un battement de paupière… en un coup de couteau. _Si elles avaient vécu l'après… Mon Dieu, heureusement qu'elles n'ont jamais survécu au premier coup !_

- « Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Interrogea mon partenaire.

- « D'après les traces de coupures… on a deux armes bien différentes : la meurtrière, La Muela. Et l'autre.

- L'autre ? » Fis-je « Quelle autre ?

- Celle qui a servi à découper minutieusement le long du diaphragme. Plus effilée, plus tranchante. Elle a la légèreté d'un scalpel mais peut taillader plus profondément. L'assassin a été plus propre, plus soigneux dans son travail, ce qui fait qu'il n'a laissé aucune trace qui nous permettait d'identifier son outil.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce n'est pas la Muela…

- Regarde, tu vois son rebord, il est large de 2 à 3mm au moins. L'incision sur son abdomen est trop fine. Cette lame-là ne doit pas dépasser la largeur de celle d'un rasoir, tout au plus. Je dirais que c'est un objet de collectionneur.

- Et la scène du crime ? Vous avez déjà analysé des indices intéressants ? » Questionnais-je.

- Ca c'était encore plus ardu ! Sa moquette est un tel ramassis de fibres que nous n'avons toujours pas fini d'en faire le tri. Il nous faudra au moins deux jours pour tomber, par hasard, sur un élément exploitable.

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! » S'exclama Elliot. « Tu nous tiens au courant ? Envoie aussi une copie de ton rapport à Huang.

- Il est à New York ?

- Oui pour cette affaire. Il y travaille à l'instant où on te parle. Et bien je crois qu'on n'a plus rien qui nous retient ici. » Et son téléphone sonna « Stabler. Oui ? On arrive. » Il raccrocha et me dit : « Réunion dans une heure avec toute l'équipe. »

Je lisais quelques fichiers et Elliot parlait avec Fin et Munch. Nous attendions George Huang depuis une demi heure, lorsqu'il entra dans nos bureaux. Il se dirigea vers le tableau, apposa quelques annotations et détailla :

- « D'après Warner, l'heure de la mort est fixée à 23h30. Comme pour les autres. Ca varie d'une heure à une heure et demie près.

- En plein milieu de la deuxième partie de soirée… » Constata John « Les chaînes regorgent de films d'actions, de séries criardes et de musique à fond les baffles.

- C'est un record de décibels dans les couloirs de ces appartements » ajouta Fin.

- « D'où les _'Vous pensez bien, Monsieur,…'_ » Elliot imita une voix aiguë et pinçante « _'…que si on devait vérifier l'origine de chaque bruit suspect provenant de chez son voisin, autant planter sa tente dans son salon… Vous comprenez…'_ blablabli et blablabla » poursuivit-il en agitant les mains.

- ou les _'De toute façon, quand on vous appelle, vous ne venez pas !'_ » Dis-je.

Huang reprit, contrarié :

- « Ce qui explique le 'pourquoi personne n'a rien entendu'. Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris comment il est arrivé à se faire ouvrir la porte par une heure si tardive. La victime était seule ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que la prudence n'est plus le maître mot dans tous les foyers …

- Elles le connaissaient. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. » Proposai-je.

- « Ca ne coïncide pas avec le forcing. Elles ouvrent la porte … Ok, mais elles la referment aussitôt. Et violemment ! … N'oubliez pas les traces de sciures de bois sur les charnières… Donc elles comprennent à l'instant où la porte est ouverte qu'elles ont été dupées.

- Rentrez chez vous… » Intervint le Capitaine, du bout de l'allée « … Profitez de vos familles et de vos heures libres … On n'avancera pas plus aujourd'hui.

- On se retrouve tous ici à 9h. Bonne soirée tout le monde. » Conclus le Profiler

- « Cabinet de Maître Cabot. Jessica à l'appareil.

- Jessica, c'est l'Inspecteur Benson, pouvez-vous me passer Melle Cabot, s'il vous plait ?

- Attendez un instant… » J'entendis le déclic d'un poste qu'on transférait et la sonnerie d'attente. « Inspecteur Benson, euhm… Melle Cabot est en réunion. Elle vous rappellera dès que possible. Aurevoir.

- Merci, aurevoir. » Et je raccrochai.

_En réunion, à cette heure-ci ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

- « Vous compléterez ou improviserez au fur et à mesure… Mais voilà, tout ce qui m'est passé par l'esprit : toutes les zones d'ombres, toutes mes questions auxquelles elles seules peuvent répondre. » Nous étions tous debout, appuyés sur nos bureaux, autour de Huang. Il nous distribua des photocopies. Nous l'écoutions attentivement : « Je souhaiterais que vous retraciez leurs trois derniers mois. Ce n'est pas la peine de remonter plus haut… J'aimerais avoir leur emploi du temps en détail, le nom des gens qu'elles ont rencontrés et leurs coordonnées… même infimes, même sans importance… C'est parfois un grain de sable qui enraille le mécanisme !

- Mais ça va nous demander un temps dingue de tout éplucher ! » S'écria Fin.

- On n'a pas le choix. Je ne sais pas du tout où chercher. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer sa façon d'opérer. Comment peut-il voyager si vite, commettre ses crimes et partir comme si de rien n'était… Comment arrive-t-il à lier contact en si peu de temps, à s'arranger pour que ses victimes aient confiance et qu'elles lui ouvrent la porte à 11h du soir, même pour une fraction de seconde. C'est un vrai casse-tête. Il ne laisse rien au hasard… Je, NOUS ne devons rien négliger.

- George a raison. » Interrompit le Capitaine. « Vous êtes tous les quatre sur l'affaire ! Refilez vos dossiers en cours aux autres agents, briefez-les correctement. Cette après-midi, je vous veux tous ici, libérés de toute autre obligation.

- Au sujet de son profil. » Reprit l'Agent du FBI. « Son arme nous dévoile beaucoup de sa personnalité. C'est un passionné de chasse et de pêche. Il n'a pas n'importe quoi dans les mains et c'est pour une bonne raison qu'il l'utilise. Raison personnelle, professionnelle, sentimentale, familiale, … ? Il s'en sert pour marquer son territoire et sa domination. La deuxième lame nous montre qu'il est minutieux et déterminé. Il prend son temps pour changer d'arme, il prend son temps pour parfaire son œuvre : il est patient. Il est très malin, organisé et discipliné. Pour le moment, son planning est réglé comme du papier à musique. Il n'est pas intéressé par le fait de faire souffrir, de torturer… mais plutôt de tuer.

Il frappe avec rage, effaçant toutes traces, toutes émotions visibles sur leur visage. Il projette sa haine. Il est lié à ses femmes. Elles lui font penser à un événement qu'il tente désespérément d'oublier ou de le leur faire payer. C'est personnel. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. » Je pouvais voir à sa mine qu'il dormait mal et que cette histoire le tracassait beaucoup. « Bien, je retourne dans mon bureau… On garde contact. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Questionnai-je étonnée.

- « Tu en sais autant que moi. C'est sensé être une déposition de routine. » Me répondit le Capitaine.

Elliot et moi entrâmes dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Cragen et mes deux autres coéquipiers attendaient de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée.

Mais avant que je n'eus fermé la porte, l'Assistante du Procureur se faufila et nous rejoignit :

- « Langan ? Que faites-vous ici ? Ce n'est qu'un simple interrogatoire, votre cliente n'est même pas suspectée de quoi que ce soit…

- Justement 'Interrogatoire' ! Il est normal que Mme et Melle Pickens veillent à défendre au mieux leurs intérêts… On ne sait jamais ce que vous pourriez leur reprocher ou retourner contre elles. Et puisqu'on parle de retournement de situation… Il y aurait eu un malentendu hier …

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » Alexandra posa sa mallette sur la table et ouvrit un fichier. Elliot se tenait à l'écart, les bras croisés, les manches de sa chemise relevées, adossé contre le mur près du miroir sans teint. Il observait attentivement la scène. J'étais debout, au milieu de la pièce, à ma droite il y avait Trevor Langan, avocat de la défense, Tammy et Mme Pickens, à ma gauche, Alexandra, assise en face d'eux, et derrière elle, mon partenaire. Je suivis la joute verbale qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, comme on suit un match de ping pong, sans trop rien y comprendre. _Quel malentendu ?_

- « Votre Inspectrice a été un peu hâtive hier… et profitant de la faiblesse mentale de ma cliente, a tiré trop vite ses conclusions.

- Non je n'ai pas … » Alex tendit une main dans ma direction et me coupa court la parole.

- « Ces conclusions qui seraient … ? »

Tammy toussota, les yeux rougis et le visage bouffi par les larmes. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit.

- « Allez parle ! » Encouragea sa mère. « Tu ne vas les laisser croire n'importe quoi ! Pense à ta famille ! Tu veux l'élever seule ? Hein !!! » La gentille vieille dame d'hier s'était transformée en vilaine belle mère. Son visage fermé marquait les sillons de l'âge et d'une vie austère et sévère. Elle était la parfaite caricature d'une Mère Supérieure d'un couvent perdu au fin fond de la montagne, acariâtre et sèche.

Et puis, où avait-elle pu trouver les fonds pour se payer les honoraires d'un requin comme Langan ? Ces petits vieux s'évertuaient-ils encore à cacher leur maigre richesse sous leur matelas ?

- « Je … Pam'-ela … Nous … nous n'étions qu'amies. De simples amies. » Elle s'arrêta, reprit son souffle, puis elle poursuivit : « J'ai divagué. Je ne savais plus ce que je disais… La tristesse, … après l'annonce de … Je ne sais plus … »

J'en avais le souffle coupé ! Se renier à ce point. Quel pouvoir cette mère avait-elle sur sa fille ? De quoi l'avait-elle menacée pour en arriver là ?

Je levais les yeux tristement vers Elliot qui hochait la tête. Alex crispait sa mâchoire, je la voyais contracter ses tendons.

- « Parle de l'enfant ! Allez, avoue ! » Cracha Mme Pickens. Elle regarda sa fille et son ventre avec dégoût. Elle ne pouvait même plus cacher ses sentiments, même face à cette mascarade.

- « J'ai eu une relation d'un soir … et

- Ha ha ha ha ha » Alexandra riait. Elle jeta son crayon sur son bloc note, applaudit des deux mains « Bravo ! », se leva soudainement et fit le tour de sa chaise : « Bravo ! Je n'ai jamais vu de prestations plus brillantes … Même les Cat's n'arrivent pas à votre cheville, Mademoiselle !

- Maître Cabot, je ne vous permets pas de …

- Langan, ça fait bien longtemps que JE ne vous permets pas. »

_Ca venait d'où ça ?_ Je jetai des yeux autour de moi, mais apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas comprendre l'allusion.

Le grand homme se renfrogna :

- « Bien, si la discussion vole au ras du sol... » Il referma son attaché-case, souleva le coude de sa cliente : « Nous ne resterons pas plus longtemps. Ma cliente vient en toute bonne foi. Elle veut aider la police et se rend compte qu'elle risque de les mener sur une fausse piste …

- Une fausse piste ?! Ha ! » La jeune assistante du procureur se tourna vers Tammy « Savez-vous ce que vous risquez pour entrave à la justice ? Savez-vous qu'avec un comportement pareil vous passez de témoin à suspect ? Que nous pouvons vous arrêter ?

- Sur base de ?

- Il y a les photos …

- Toutes les amies font des photos … surtout de nos jours, avec les appareils numériques.

- Le bébé, la chambre du bébé…

- Tammy avait peur de la réaction de sa mère en découvrant qu'elle avait « couché » avant le mariage, avec un inconnu dont elle ne se rappelle même plus le prénom et Pamela s'était proposé de l'héberger quelques temps…

- Mais vous vous moquez du monde ! » Alexandra perdait son sang froid. « Rasseyez-vous, je n'ai pas fini ! Et vous allez me répondre là maintenant !

Oui ou non vous avez dit à l'Inspecteur Benson que vous formiez un couple avec Pamela Javier depuis 6 ans ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle baissa la tête et pleura. La jeune femme blonde ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- « Oui ou non, vous lui avez avoué que vous vouliez cet enfant ensemble ? »

Tammy était secouée de sanglots, sa mère, avec un dernier geste protecteur, l'entoura de son bras et s'exclama :

- « Je vous défends… Quelles ignobles insinuations ! Ces accusations sont outrageuses ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

L'avocate n'y prit garde, au contraire, elle était lancée :

- « Honte ? Honte ! Qui devrait avoir honte ! Oui ou non, la question est simple ! On va arrêter de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Ca me fatigue. Formiez-vous un couple ? » Elle tapa du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune hôtesse de l'air :

- « Je ne saisis pas bien … » bredouilla-t-elle. Elle tamponna ses yeux et ses joues. Alexandra s'avança de façon menaçante vers le témoin et sa famille, elle explosa :

- « Etes-vous lesbienne, goudou, gay ? Caressez-vous le velours, broutez-vous le gazon, tâtez-vous de la brosse ? Répondez ! »

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit brusquement :

- Cabot ! Dehors, maintenant ! » Puis Cragen nous assena : « Vous deux aussi !

- C'est inadmissible ! Quel comportement choquant ! Vraiment … Etre traitée comme du bétail, comme des chiens, nous … des citoyens faisant leur devoir, pfff. » Je pouvais entendre Mme Pickens s'adresser à l'oreille de son avocat avec sa petite voix fluette et à nouveau sûre d'elle.

Le Capitaine referma la porte derrière nous :

- « Munch, Fin, prenez le relais … et tâchez d'être plus adroits. » Il fit face à Alex : « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris là dedans ?

- S'ils ne sont pas fichus de faire leur boulot correctement !

- Alex !

- Don, dans cette pièce, c'est moi qui mène la danse ! » Vociféra-t-elle. « Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner. » et elle le pointa du doigt « Par contre, si tes hommes étaient un peu plus...

- A l e x a n d r a … » Il ponctuait chaque syllabe. Il approcha son visage près du sien. La tension était palpable et on pouvait la couper au couteau. Il maîtrisait tous ses gestes minutieusement, il gardait le contrôle de chacun de ses mouvements. Il inspira profondément, mit ses poings dans ses poches et dit, d'une voix à peine audible mais menaçante « … Sortez de mon district sur le champ ou je risque de faire quelque chose que je regretterais. » Il fulminait. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. « Vous deux, prenez du repos.

- Mais …

- Exécution ».

La lumière était éteinte. Pourtant je savais qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Où d'autre pouvait-elle trouver refuge. Je frappai doucement, entrai et refermai derrière moi.

Elle était debout devant son bureau, légèrement penchée. Elle prenait appui sur ses deux mains.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te connaissais plus délicate. » Lui soufflai-je. Elle se retourna comme si elle découvrait ma présence. Elle se recomposa, lissa ses vêtements et remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. Elle s'approcha :

- « Ca fait trois jours que tu m'attends. Trois jours que tu me suis des yeux dans les couloirs, que tu guettes ma présence… Trois … longs … jours. » Elle s'avança comme un félin hypnotisant sa proie. « Je parie que ta peau brûle de ce manque de contact. »

Je reculai et me cognai au mur près de la porte d'entrée :

- « Alex … Arrête »

Elle poursuivit son jeu de séduction :

- « Tes doigts, ton corps ne demandent que ça ! De me toucher à nouveau. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Depuis le temps que tu m'observes… » Un pas, puis un autre, elle réduisait la distance qui nous séparait. « Mon chemisier trop ouvert… ma jupe trop courte … mes regards langoureux … nos échanges enflammés. » Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. « Tu penses que c'est innocent ? Mais tout ça c'est pour toi, Olivia. » Et elle m'embrassa. Elle posa ses mains dans mon cou, derrière ma nuque, les glissa dans mon dos. Elle saisit ma taille et pressa ses lèvres plus fort encore. Elle extirpa mon sweater de mon pantalon. Elle plongea fougueusement sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sombrai. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai guider par mes désirs trop longtemps enfouis. Lorsque je perçus le cliquetis de la boucle de ma ceinture qu'elle essayait d'enlever, j'arrêtai de respirer. En une fraction de seconde, ces derniers jours jaillirent brutalement comme des flashs. Je la repoussai :

- « Non ! Pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, Alex.

- Pourtant, c'est toi la première qui as jeté les dés.

- Je le regrette. Je ne voulais pas que ça tourne de cette façon…

- Va-t-en !

- Je …

- Va-t-en ! »

Et je partis.


	7. Chapter 7

Chères lectrices, Je me rends bien compte que ce chapitre est plus court de moitié que les autres

Chapitre 7 :

Cinq jours. Cinq jours que j'essayais de la joindre, mais je tombais toujours sur son répondeur ou sa secrétaire … Cinq jours qu'elle ne retournait aucun de mes appels.

Elle était inaccessible ou elle se rendait inaccessible. C'en était frustrant. Nous avions pourtant partagé de si longues soirées ensemble, entre amies, autour d'un verre. Et depuis cette fameuse nuit, plus aucune parole amicale n'avait été échangée, je ne sentais plus ce lien qui s'était tissé entre nous. Comme si nous étions de parfaites étrangères l'une pour l'autre.

Elle était devenue froide et distante à mon égard et vis-à-vis de toute l'équipe. Elle descendait toujours contrariée comme si on l'avait dérangée ou qu'on la dérangeait. Elle me regardait à peine, seulement par obligation, elle ne me parlait que des affaires en cours, des interrogatoires à mener ou des enquêtes à diriger.

Après avoir enfin reçu la confirmation du Minnesota de l'existence de la victime n°7, nous avions regroupé les questions d'Huang, les réponses obtenues et nous les avions analysées une à une. Nous étions dans une impasse et la pression maintenue en haut lieu ne nous aidait franchement pas. Même l'Agent du FBI en était dépité. Les joues creusées, les yeux cernés, il se concentrait à exposer son analyse :

- « Nous avons vérifié les différentes données et repassé les dépositions recueillies par les shérifs à la loupe, et je peux affirmer qu'il y a une autre concordance.

- Qui est … ? » Demanda Munch.

- « Les associations. Ce qui me semble logique.

- Quelles associations ? » Questionna Elliot.

- « Les associations d'homoparentalité, d'homosexuel, d'adoption, les réunions, les groupes de rencontre ou de discussion, les sites web qui tournent autour du même thème. Chaque couple concerné s'y était inscrit. Et je pense que lui, aussi, en fait partie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Mais il ne les supporte pas, ces homosexuelles. Pourquoi se mélange-t-il à elles ? » La raison m'intriguait.

- « Il est homophobe, oui. Mais ça n'empêche que c'est une mine d'informations et que c'est probablement là qu'il va les chercher. Le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu c'est de se fondre dans la masse.

- Et il serait quoi ? Un membre ? Un administrateur ? Un employé ? Un bénévole ? » Enuméra Fin.

- « C'est ce qu'il va falloir chercher… Vous pouvez laisser tomber les personnes fixées à un statut de plus de trois mois. Il faut cibler les « volages », les « irréguliers », les allées & venues, les nouveaux. De plus, il est suffisamment intelligent pour changer de nom à chaque 'inscription'.

- Le champ est vaste ! Bon, on a du travail. Fin et moi, on s'occupe des bénévoles et des associations, Elliot et toi Olivia, cherchez dans les groupes et les sites internet.

- Il vous faut un mandat pour accéder aux informations confidentielles de leurs membres. » Rappela le Capitaine.

- « Et bien on va le chercher tout de suite. » Proposa immédiatement mon partenaire.

- « Alex ? » Elliot poussa la porte du pied.

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, nous assistâmes à un spectacle affligeant. Trevor Langan était collé bouche à bouche contre Alexandra. Il entremêlait ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde, sa chemise était déboutonnée sur un torse musclé qu'elle caressait et la blouse de la jeune femme dévoilait un soutien-gorge bleu. Il était debout entre les jambes de l'avocate, qui, elle, était assise sur son bureau, nous tournant le dos.

- « Hum, hum » Mon équipier toussa.

- « Qu'est-ce que … ? » Fit le grand homme brun.

- « Nous venons chercher un mandat. Mais nous pouvons toujours le chercher plus tard. » Dit-il.

- « Vu que vous avez tous les deux les mains occupées… » Ajoutai-je sarcastiquement.

- « Je … hum … euhm » Alex rassembla les pans de sa tenue en soie, les glissa dans sa jupes. « Vous pouvez attendre deux secondes dehors ? »

Sans manquer de culot, Elliot répondit :

- « On n'a pas que ça à faire … On a du boulot » Et il fit demi-tour. Il referma la porte et sourit. « Maintenant, on sait qui réchauffe mal ses draps…

- Tu ne crois pas que …

- Oh si je le crois. Tu vas pas me faire gober que la première fois où elle l'emballe, c'est dans son bureau et par malchance ou un malencontreux hasard, on la capte à ce moment-là… Ooooh non, cette histoire dure depuis quelques temps. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ne serait pas à l'origine de sa récente mauvaise humeur. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le jeune requin s'échappa, rouge de confusion ou de frustration, sans un regard pour nous.

- « Vous pouvez entrer » nous ordonna une voix du fond de la pièce.

Nous nous asseyions confortablement dans ses beaux sièges en cuir. Elliot ne la quittait pas des yeux et prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer mentalement.

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Nous avons besoin d'un mandat. Nous devons perquisitionner quelques ordinateurs de différentes associations et groupes pour connaître l'identité de leurs membres.

- Il faut des preuves tangibles, que ce ne soit pas simplement basé sur des suppositions.

- Huang compte dessus. Tu ne douterais pas de l'avis d'un Profiler du FBI, Docteur en psychologie et Expert au tribunal, régulièrement cité à la barre, je te le rappelle, par toi, comme témoin.

- Ca ne me garantit par que …

- Si ça ne te suffit pas, » J'intervins « je peux toujours me tourner vers Donnelly. Elle te demandera certainement, après notre entretien, la raison pour laquelle tu as fait rentrer dans ton bureau … euh sur ton bureau l'avocat de la partie adversaire, les dossiers en court grand ouverts sous tes fesses. » Menaçai-je.

Elliot était scié et Alexandra, furieuse. Elle me regarda enfin dans les yeux :

- « Tu n'oserais pas !

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as bien mis les qualités et la fiabilité de notre service en doute. Si cette affaire merde, je ne veux pas que cela nous soit reproché pour couvrir tes plans foireux. »

Elle fulminait. Comme dans les cartoons, je pouvais presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Très bien, moi aussi je pouvais jouer à ce petit jeu. Nous n'étions pas ses pantins et j'en avais assez qu'elle projette sa mauvaise humeur sur mon équipe. Mais je descellais également dans ses yeux une pointe de tristesse. Elle les baissa et soupira. Elle prit le téléphone, composa un numéro.

- « Le Juge Stanford, s'il vous plait… Oui j'attends… Votre honneur, j'ai besoin d'un man-… Oui, vous m'aviez assurée que … Bien… Des ordinateurs d'asso-… Merci… au USV… Aurevoir. » Elle raccrocha. « Un coursier vous l'apporte à votre district dans 30 minutes. » Nous nous levâmes. « Olivia, tu peux rester une minute ?

- Ecoute, Alex. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie qu'on, que tu nous critiques pour notre manque de professionnalisme. Je suis sûre que ce que tu as me dire peut attendre. » Je tournais les talons. J'avais besoin de temps pour digérer ce que je venais de voir.

Je décidai de ne plus y accorder d'importance. Je m'étais suffisamment cassé les dents sur '_cette_' histoire.

Résoudre ces meurtres devenait ma priorité, la seule et unique ! Je devais me remettre consciencieusement au travail, sans plus me soucier des sautes d'humeurs de l'Assistante du Procureur.

_Et puis … découvrir de cette façon, ce …__ voir que… A quel point j'étais stupide ?! Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ?_ Je secouai la tête pour chasser de ma tête ces horribles images.

- « Tu penses à elle, hein ?

- Non ! » La question d'Elliot me prit par surprise et je répondis du tac-au-tac sur la défensive.

- « Menteuse » Il me sourit « Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu crois que tu peux me berner encore longtemps ?

- De quoi ?

- Pas de ça avec moi, Liv. Vos petits sourires, vos mains qui se frôlent, c'est toujours sur ton bureau qu'elle prend appui, c'est toi qu'elle accompagne pour un café, c'est toi qu'elle regarde quand elle s'adresse à nous… Me prends pas en plus pour un imbécile ! J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles… Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je l'ai respecté. Mais là, après ça… » et il pointa le plafond en direction des bureaux aux étages supérieurs… de son bureau … « je vois bien que ça te dépasse complètement.

- Ecoute Elliot, ce n'est pas que …

- Tu sais, Olivia » Il se redressa sur sa chaise, posa ses coudes sur son bureau et joua avec son stylo « je vous, je t'observe depuis longtemps. Tu prends constamment sa défense, tu t'effaces devant elle, tu as peur de la contrer, ou que sais-je … mais putain, ouvre les yeux elle se fout bien de toi. Tu n'es qu'un jeu pour elle…

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Tu divagues.

- Tu l'es … Et tu t'es perdue : ton caractère, ta détermination, même ta loyauté envers nous en a pris un coup. » Il ne m'écoutait pas. Il voulait à tout prix vider son sac, me dire ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques temps apparemment. « Ce n'est que tout à l'heure, qu'enfin je t'ai reconnue… Que j'ai retrouvé la vraie Olivia… Et j'en étais fier. Tu lui as vachement bien cloué son bec ! »

Je m'apaisais. Il ne voulait pas m'attaquer, il voulait seulement me prévenir, me mettre en garde et montrer également qu'il veillait sur moi.

- « Je ne pensais pas que …

- Bah » Il balaya de la main tout ce passé « Moi aussi, si je n'étais pas marié, je me damnerais pour un corps comme le sien… Surtout dans ce petit tailleur gris.

- Tu as remarqué aussi ? » Je lui retournais son sourire.

- « Evidemment ! Je suis aussi un homme avec des hormones. Et quand elle ondule des hanches… Aaaaah » Et il se mordit le doigt.

- Idiot !

- Ouais » Il s'adossa à sa chaise et joignit les mains derrière sa nuque « Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

- Benson, Stabler, dans mon bureau.

- Le devoir nous appelle » Il se leva et je le suivis.

Dans le bureau du chef, Huang et Cragen nous firent face. Le Capitaine nous informa :

- « Fin et Munch filtrent les groupes de discussion et de réunion depuis plusieurs jours. Ca ne donne rien.

- Et j'ai ici regroupé 4 associations et 2 sites web qui reviennent constamment dans les dépositions. » George nous tendit à chacun un fichier sur lequel étaient transcrits les noms et les coordonnées des administrateurs. Je souhaiterais que vous minimisiez le nombre de personnes à contacter. Il ne faut pas éveiller ses soupçons si le meurtrier est dans les parages. » Ajouta le Profiler.

Cragen reprit :

- « Vous agirez sous de fausses intentions. Vous vous ferez passer pour une agence de publicité à la recherche de sponsoring et offrant également un emplacement publicitaire réductible d'impôts… Ils mordront forcément. Contactez-les par téléphone d'abord et exigez un RDV avec leur patron ! Une fois en face du président ou du directeur, montrez-lui vos badges et le mandat, parlez-lui de l'affaire.

- Il ne devrait pas faire trop d'histoires … Après tout, l'assassin s'attaque à ses membres. Il cherchera à les protéger… Surtout si on lui promet le silence et qu'on leur évite … justement … toute mauvaise publicité.

- Ce que je ne saisis pas, Doc… » Demandai-je « C'est qu'il a jusqu'ici, toujours commis un meurtre par état, puis il est reparti aussitôt. Pourquoi en a-t-il perpétré 2 ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait supposer qu'il en prépare un troisième ? Pourquoi ne pas partir comme pour les autres ?

- Deux facteurs non négligeables. Le premier, La ville de New York est une des plus importantes du pays si pas du monde. Elle évolue avec son temps, c'est la plus européenne, citadine, cultivée et forcément… la plus tolérante. Elle brasse des millions d'ethnies différentes. » Il reprit son souffle « Frapper ici, c'est chercher la célébrité. Frapper une minorité de plus en plus entendue, d'actualité, défendue aussi, c'est l'atteindre plus rapidement. Le deuxième facteur, c'est que dans presque deux mois, le 13 avril exactement, c'est la soirée d'ouverture du premier festival gay et lesbien qui traversera toute la ville. »

Cette perspective me fit frissonner :

- « Vous pensez qu'il pourrait devenir plus dangereux ?

- Il est grisé par son pouvoir… qu'il doit certainement considérer comme un don. Il n'a ni été pris, ni freiné. Mis à part un article dans le journal par état et par trimestre, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de lui. Il se croit invulnérable… invincible. Ce qui m'effraie le plus c'est que … ce soir-là… Il n'en commette pas qu'un, mais plusieurs meurtres.

- Pourquoi en a-t-il tué deux avant ? » Questionna soudainement Elliot.

- Pour tester la ville ? sa Police ? Pour respecter ses dates ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est arrivé ici si tôt et qu'il en perpètre plusieurs. » Le Docteur en psychologie secoua la tête « Ca me dépasse … je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il est en avance ! »

Nous jouions aux représentants des agences de publicité depuis deux jours Elliot et moi. Nous appelions les différents organismes et fixions des rendez-vous avec leur responsable. L'oreille collée au récepteur qui me chauffait désagréablement le lobe et le rôle qu'on nous avait attribué me plombaient le moral.

- « Oui j'attends. » Sur un fond musical d'Elton John 'Candle in the wind', je regardais mon coéquipier patienter nerveusement. Nous étions exaspérés par ces coups de téléphone et par le manque d'activité. Munch et Fin pouvaient, eux au moins, se balader dans les rues et interroger les gens.

- « C'est bien ça » repris-je « Agence Lagardere Global Advertising… Je note : 14h35, jeudi. Merci beaucoup. Aurevoir. » Je plongeai dans le fond de ma chaise et expirai profondément. C'était le dernier appel de ma liste. Je questionnai Elliot du regard. Il me montra deux doigts. Je lui fis signe de me refiler une de ses références. Il me tendit un fichier que je parcourus rapidement. Il me gratifia d'un sourire. Je décrochai le combiné et formai un numéro :

- « Caroline Duhaine de l'Agence Lagardere Global Advertising. Je vous appelle pour… »

La journée nous avait paru interminable. Nous étions les deux derniers à travailler encore. Seules nos petites lampes sur pied éclairaient la salle obscure. Mon partenaire s'étira à côté de son bureau, bailla lourdement et enfila son manteau :

- « Bon, moi, j'y vais. On se retrouve ici demain à 9h ? N'oublie pas de te glisser dans ton plus beau tailleur, _Caroline Duhaine._

- Ouais, ouais. Je vais rester encore un peu et organiser notre emploi du temps pour la fin de la semaine.

- Ne reste pas trop tard.

- Non papa, promis. »

Il retira son arme, la rangea dans son casier qu'il referma à clef.

- « A demain.

- A demain. » Et il partit.

J'étais enfin seule dans cet énorme hall. Je basculais doucement dans le fond de ma chaise, posais mes pieds sur le plan de mon bureau et fermais les yeux un instant. Je pouvais profiter du silence qui régnait autour de moi. Je m'imprégnais de ce moment de solitude, de ces minutes rien qu'à moi où plus rien ne comptait, où j'avais l'impression d'être seule au monde, sans responsabilité, sans pression.

Je respirais lentement, décontractée. Je ne pensais à rien.

Puis au loin, d'abord étouffés, ensuite de plus en plus proches, j'entendis des talons claquer sur le dallage du couloir.

_Qui pouvait être encore là, si tard ?_

J'ouvris un œil vers l'horloge murale et pris conscience qu'il était déjà 22h24.

Dans la pénombre, à la lueur faible des éclairages de secours, la silhouette d'Alexandra se fit de plus en plus précise.

- « J'espérais te trouver encore ici… » me dit-elle. « J'aimerais te parler, Liv… s'il te plait. »

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre.

- « Olivia ? » Fit une autre voix de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'allais te rater… Maitre Cabot ? Oh, Bonsoir. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore là si tard. » Cassie lui fit un signe de tête et se rapprocha de moi. « Hello ma Belle. » Me salua-t-elle en me frôlant la main. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, à la limite des commissures de mes lèvres. « Je t'enlève. Elliot m'a dit que tu étais probablement encore à travailler… Il m'a conseillée d'en profiter et de t'inviter à dîner pour te changer les idées… Enfin, si je n'interromps pas quelque chose d'urgent… » Elle se retourna vers l'avocate « Je peux attendre.

- Non » Répondis-je immédiatement. Je me relevai, récupérai mes affaires posées pêle-mêle sur mon bureau. « J'en avais justement fini. »

Je ne savais pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas rester seule dans la même pièce qu'Alex. Une vague de colère m'envahissait. Je la sentais brûler du fond de mon estomac et remonter jusqu'à mes joues comme un volcan prêt à rentrer en éruption. Il valait mieux que je parte avant d'exploser.

Sans trop comprendre cette réaction soudaine, j'agrippai ma veste en cuir :

- « Bonsoir Alex » conclus-je et je sortis de la Division suivie de Cassie, sans un regard pour mon ancienne amante.


	8. Chapter 8

Chères lectrices, Je me rends bien compte que ce chapitre est plus court de moitié que les autres

Chères lectrices, Je me rends bien compte que ce chapitre est plus court de moitié que les autres. Et je suis sûre que vous en êtes quelque peu déçues... Bien que la 'fin' ici vaille 2 chapitres à elle toute seule.

Mais j'estime que la suite (qui est en cours d'écriture) ne fait pas partie de cette séquence-ci. Il doit y avoir une distinction bien nette entre la fin de cette histoire et la suite logique. Vous comprendrez au chapitre 9, la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture, merci encore pour vos commentaires motivants, vos visites régulières et votre fidélité.

RT

Chapitre 8 :

- « On n'avance pas ! » S'exclama Fin. « On n'a rien et parmi tous les profils ciblés, personne ne correspond aux critères.

- Il est vraiment malin. Il s'est certainement inventé une fausse identité. On ne le trouvera jamais comme ça » John Munch, pour la première fois de ma carrière, baissait les bras.

- « C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai songé à un plan de secours. » Avoua Huang.

- « Un plan B ? J'adore les plans B ! » S'enthousiasma alors le vieux policier.

- « Nous allons placer des policiers sous couverture. Il ne reste plus que deux mois. Nous n'avons vraiment plus de temps à perdre. Je suis entrain d'organiser tout ça avec mes collègues… Je vous tiendrai au courant…

- … pour la planque, je suppose » Interrompit le métis. « C'est toujours les flics qui font le sale boulot et les fédéraux qui en retirent la gloire !

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour la célébrité ! Vous êtes là pour protéger et servir… même dans l'ombre » Insista le Capitaine.

Les bureaux étaient vides. Quoi de plus normal à 23h passées.

George Huang, Cragen, Elliot et moi discutions des tournures de l'affaire du « Tueur de gouines ». Le Profiler conclut :

- « Après en avoir discuté, le Capitaine a mis les choses en place. C'est arrangé. Je dois encore passer quelques coups de fil et nous pourrons commencer. Je compte donc sur vous pour la surveillance.

- Qui sont les agents ? On les connaît ? » Demanda Elliot.

- « Oui … Enfin … » Il hésitait à nous répondre. Il regardait ailleurs. « Je ne sais pas comment…

- Qui ? » Insista mon partenaire.

- « Moi. »

Nous nous retournions au son de la voix que nous avions tous reconnue.

- « C'est une blague ? » Fis-je « Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Non. Je serai l'une d'entre elles. Je serai sous couverture dès vendredi, n'est-ce pas George ?

- Oui… Alexandra s'est gentiment proposée de…

- Mais elle n'est pas flic ! » Dis-je « C'est absurde.

- C'est une course contre la montre, Olivia. On ne peut plus se permettre de créer un faux passé, une fausse identité. Nous n'avons plus le temps. La seule alternative c'est de se servir d'un vrai passé et d'un vrai présent…

- … de juste modifier un probable futur. » Ajouta l'Assistante du Procureur.

- « Non ! » Rétorquai-je.

- « Quoi non ?

- Elle ne n'en fera pas partie. Elle n'a pas sa place là, elle n'est pas formée pour … Elle est incapable de se défendre, de porter ou même de se servir d'une arme. C'est à peine si elle sait jouer un rôle ! » Je m'adressais aux autres mais c'est elle que je regardais dans les yeux effrontément.

Elle tiqua et ricana :

- « Mais _elle_, comme tu dis si bien, a son mot à dire ! _Elle _n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. » Elle s'approcha menaçante près de moi.

- « Tu ne PEUX pas !

- Mais je LE fais.

- C'est trop dangereux, tu n'as pas été entrainée, tu n'es pas flic … Tu es une civile. On ne mêle pas une civile à…

- Peut être mais c'est la meilleure façon … et il y en a pas d'autres, n'est-ce pas Don, … de mettre fin aux agissements de ce pervers. Je te rappelle que vous n'avez rien trouvé à nous mettre sous la dent. »

Je savais que cela allait nous retomber dessus.

- Tu perds la tête. Vous perdez la tête. » Je ne conservais plus mon sang froid devant tant d'inconscience. « Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire, c'est irresponsable …

- Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission Olivia.

- Tu vas tout bousiller. Tu vas tout risquer pour prouver quoi ? Hein ? La taille de ton égo démesuré ? Je travaille sur l'affaire et il est hors de question que …

- Et bien, tu travailles pour moi, je te rappelle. » Vociféra-t-elle. « Tu n'as aucun droit… » Elle me pointa du doigt « Tu n'as pas à décider quand et comment …

- C'est de ça qu'il s'agit, Alex ? Travailler pour toi ? Dominer, maîtriser, contrôler ?

- Oui, je décide… »

Les trois hommes se regardaient.

- « Suis-je le seul à ne rien comprendre de ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » Demanda Cragen.

Elliot hocha la tête négativement et se tourna vers l'Agent du FBI.

- « Ne me regardez pas » Répondit Huang « Je suis Profiler, je n'étudie pas la psychologie féminine et encore … celle-là » fit-il en nous désignant d'un mouvement de tête « me semble trop compliquée. »

- « Ce n'est pas un jeu, Alex ! Tu dois prendre en compte d'autres facteurs, tu dois être responsable de tes actes, assumer les conséquences !

- Ca ne me pose aucun problème. » Elle me narguait.

- « Ah vraiment ? » Je la pris au mot : « D'accord. » Je me tournai vers mes collègues. « Si elle en est, j'en suis aussi ! » Explosai-je en colère.

- « Pardon ? » Me dirent-ils tous les quatre.

- « Vous avez votre autre flic ; sa partenaire ce sera moi. J'ai un horaire irrégulier, je suis dans la tranche d'âge, …

- Tu ne peux pas, tu travailles sur l'affaire… » Me rappela Alex. « Il va te voir arriver avec ton badge...

- Justement, il n'y verra que du feu. Vous pensez bien, une inspectrice du USV sous ses yeux, lesbienne de surcroît ! Je vais l'attirer… Je serai l'appât idéal… Quel meilleur moyen de le défier ! Imaginez le pied de nez qu'il pourrait faire à la police, à la société…

- C'est vrai que c'est astucieux. On augmente nos chances de l'attraper. » Souligna Cragen.

- « De plus, je connais Alex depuis 2 ans. » Elle ne disait plus un mot depuis quelques minutes. « On se dispute comme un vieux couple toutes les deux. »

Elle rougit. Je la regardais, elle avait le visage fermé mais je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux… et de la confusion également.

- « Je confirme ! » Elliot s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Je poursuivis :

- « Elle sera plus naturelle avec moi qu'avec une étrangère. Nous serons crédibles … Surtout si nous manquons de temps et qu'on ne peut se créer un faux passé. »

_Et un point pour la partie adverse !_

- « D'accord. Tu nous as convaincus. » George Huang semblait satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- « Mais … Ce n'est pas … Je … » Nous nous tournions vers Alexandra, hébétée, qui cherchait ses mots.

- « Il y a un problème ? » Lui demandai-je en souriant. « Tu veux te retirer ? C'est peut être trop dangereux ? » Je la cherchai, je la provoquai dans ses derniers retranchements.

- « Aucun !

- Parfait. Votre appartement sera prêt dans 3 jours. Vous irez chez ce photographe. » Le petit Asiatique nous remit une carte de visite. « Prenez plusieurs types de vêtements avec vous : d'hivers, d'été …

- Ce n'est que pour deux mois, vois le bon côté ma chérie » lui dis-je « Tu n'auras pas à me supporter plus longtemps.

- C'est fin » Et elle leva les yeux au plafond. Elliot riait comme un bossu.

- « Seule Olivia sera reliée à l'équipe de surveillance. Je ne prends pas le risque de bugger l'appartement. On ne sait pas comment il procède dans l'observation de ses futures victimes. » Nous acquiesçons. « Je vous brieferai jeudi sur les derniers arrangements et votre emploi du temps…

- Notre emploi du temps ? » Demandions-nous.

- « Oui vos rendez-vous dans les cercles d'homoparentalité et d'adoption. Alex doit adopter le bébé que tu es censée porter. »

Ca, nous l'avions complètement oublié. Nous avalions notre salive de travers.

C'était le coup de grâce pour mon partenaire. Il s'étouffait dans ses rires et avait du mal à respirer.

Ce fameux vendredi soir, j'insérai la clef dans la serrure, j'ouvris la porte doucement et entrai sur la pointe des pieds.

- « Je ne dors pas » Me dit-elle.

- « Il est tard, Alex. Tu devrais être couchée.

- C'est ma première nuit, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise » M'avoua-t-elle.

Elle était installée dans le canapé, les jambes allongées, les pieds reposant sur la table basse du salon. Un livre était retourné sur ses genoux. Seul un halogène éclairait son coin.

Je posai mon trousseau dans un petit panier en osier et mon badge, sur l'étagère dans le couloir de l'entrée. Je retirai ma veste que j'accrochai au porte-manteau. Puis je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle me demanda :

- « Ca a été ta journée ?

- La routine : délicate, pénible, longue. Je me prends un verre, tu en veux un ?

- Oui, s'il te plait. »

Je me levai et après avoir farfouillé dans quelques armoires, je trouvai le bar.

- « Et toi ?

- Rien de particulier. Je suis déchargée de toutes les affaires en court. Je ne travaille que sur des plaidoyers et des vieux dossiers qui ont pris la poussière. Il faut bien justifier mes nouveaux horaires de bureau.

- Ca doit te changer de rentrer à 18h… » Je lui tendis son verre.

- En effet. Merci » Me répondit-elle en prenant son scotch. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ce temps. Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, seule avec mes pensées. Je me suis même mise à la cuisine…. D'ailleurs, si tu as faim, j'ai tenté un macaroni jambon fromage gratiné. Il est dans le four. Si tu veux le réchauffer…

- Avec plaisir. Après je file prendre ma douche. » Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine américaine derrière le fauteuil. Alex se retourna et me suivit du regard.

- « Les assiettes sont en haut, au dessus de l'évier. Les couverts : dans le premier tiroir.

- Ok. »

Je me tournai et allumai le four. Puis je préparai ma vaisselle. Tout m'était encore étranger dans cette maison. Je n'étais ni chez elle, ni chez moi.

- « J'ai pris la peine de ranger tes affaires dans les armoires… J'espère que ça t'ennuie pas. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre !

- C'est très bien. Merci. » Le minuteur sonna, je sortis le plat et humai son doux fumet « Ca a l'air délicieux.

- Je crois que je peux me vanter : ça n'en a pas que l'air… C'est délicieux. »

Affamée, je me mis à dévorer mon repas.

Chapitre 9, Cliquez ici.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Chapitre 9 :

Quelle impression gênante que de rentrer dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien et de faire comme si. J'hésitais dans tous mes mouvements, je devais ouvrir 3 à 4 portes avant de tomber sur ce que je cherchais. Les caisses de ce matin avaient disparu. Tout était soigneusement rangé dans les étagères, les garde-robes, les tiroirs.

Lorsque je rentrai dans la chambre, après ma douche, je jetai un regard circulaire. Des cadres, des photos avaient accrochés ça et là sur les murs. Ils nous représentaient pour la plupart : heureuses à un soi-disant moment de notre soi-disant vie de couple.

Nous avions rudoyé sérieusement la patience de ce pauvre photographe. Très embarrassées l'une comme l'autre, il nous était difficile de feindre une relation réelle et profonde. Il nous avait fallu une demi journée et de nombreuses réprimandes avant de nous laisser prendre au jeu. Je repensais alors à toutes ces fois où je l'avais tenue dans mes bras, serrée contre moi, à ces moments de complicité jouée, à ces mises en scènes romantiques, à ces situations coquasses …

J'enfilai un court T-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama. Je regardai ensuite ce lit que j'allais partager avec Alex dans quelques instants. Même en rêve, je n'avais jamais osé me l'imaginer. J'étais très nerveuse. La dernière conversation franche que j'avais échangée avec elle datait du début de semaine, depuis notre altercation. Et comme pour prouver à l'autre qu'elle avait tort, nous faisions bonne figure, tout en nous voilant la face.

Mon portable bourdonna sur la table de nuit.

- « Benson.

- Salut ma Belle. Je vérifiais que tu étais bien rentrée. »

Je souris, je reconnus l'accent suave de Cassie. Je m'allongeai sur le matelas, un bras replié sous la tête, les jambes croisées.

- « Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu arrêtes de m'appeler pendant quelques temps…

- Oui, je sais… Et crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y résigner. Donc j'en profite… Le dernier soir où je peux entendre ta voix rien que pour moi. »

Je ris.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, la tête d'Alex apparut :

- « Je peux entrer ?

- Oui oui. Tu es chez toi ! » Je retournai au récepteur « Désolée, Alex vient de rentrer dans la chambre » Fis-je.

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était habillée d'une longue chemise d'homme blanche. Ca lui allait à ravir, elle était vraiment très sexy.

Je la suivais du regard.

- « Dans la chambre ? … Olivia Benson, tu ne vas pas faire des folies de ton corps cette nuit, mmm ? »

Je rougis, comme si elle avait perçu mentalement ma gêne d'il y a quelques minutes.

- « Avec quoi tu viens. Mais non ! Ce n'est qu'une couverture et je…

- Je te taquinais … Mais je serais à sa place, avec un corps comme le tien, ton charme… Je me laisserais tenter.

- Oui, oui. Bon … euhm il va falloir que je te laisse, Cas'. » Dis-je pour couper court au sujet déplaisant.

- « Si vite ? Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quelques mots. Allez Oliv' reste encore un petit peu…

- Je suis désolée … Il est tard … Je ne suis pas seule …

- Bien. Bon … ben … Tu vas me manquer Liv'… A lundi, au boulot alors.

- Euhm oui… Euhm … Toi aussi… Au revoir. »

Et je raccrochai.

Alex s'assit sur le bord du lit, souleva les couvertures et se coucha.

- « C'était l'officier Emelander ?

- Oui.

- Elle a l'air bien » Me dit-elle d'un air absent.

- « Elle l'est … un peu pressante, parfois …

- Ah ?

- Bah, elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Ca me change, pour une fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. » Et je me glissai à mon tour sous les couvertures.

J'essayai de ne pas penser qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je me concentrai sur le fait de ne surtout pas la toucher. Je pouvais sentir l'embarras s'installer entre nous. « Ce n'est pas comme on n'était jamais passées par là. » Remarquai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout en sentant bien mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine.

- « Ca dépend… Cette fois, je suis habillée et de si tu te sauveras demain matin… » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de me lancer.

- « Je ne me suis pas sauvée. J'avais reçu un appel. » lui répondit-je immédiatement sur la défensive.

- « Si tu le dis …

- J'étais pressée ! Je ne pouvais pas traîner. Je n'ai même pas pu me doucher ni me changer pour me rendre sur place. » Elle m'accusait… Le ton montait.

- « La bonne excuse ! … Mais cette note que tu m'as laissée … elle était bien froide et distante pourtant ! »

Je me redressai sur mes coudes, avec une certaine pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

- « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !!

- Pardon ?

- S'il y en a bien une qui fuit constamment, ici, ces dernières semaines, c'est toi !

- Mais je ne fuis pas.

- D'accord, comme tu veux. Ecoute, je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de me disputer avec toi… et encore moins après minuit. » Et je m'allongeai à nouveau.

- « Non, on règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes. » Elle se rassit, le dos appuyé sur la tête de lit. Elle inspira profondément. Sa voix s'adoucit : « Explique-moi … Pourquoi tu me repousses depuis ce jour.

- JE te repousse ? Tu te fous de moi ?! » Je me redressai complètement. « Depuis ce fameux matin, c'est toi qui es instable et désagréable !

- Et ce mot que tu m'as laissé …

- Quoi ce mot ? Putain qu'est-ce qu'il a ce mot ?

- Tu aurais pu écrire quelque chose d'autre !

- Quoi ? Qu'aurais-tu voulu que j'y mette ? » Je perdais patience. « Apparemment, tout ce que je fais ne te convient pas. Donne-moi un mode d'emploi !! Merde alors … » Ce que j'avais retenu depuis quelques jours commençait à refaire surface. « C'est ce défi stupide, hein c'est ça ? » C'en était trop, je sortis du lit, énervée. J'avais besoin de bouger.

- « Stupide ? » Elle s'offusqua. Elle se leva elle aussi, s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers la vitre.

- « Oui ça passe pas, tu as du mal à l'accepter. Ecoute, on ne se demandait rien. Ce n'était qu'un jeu idiot. D'accord ? Tu n'avais qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… au lieu de ruer dans les brancards de mes collègues et tout défoncer sur ton passage !

- Je ne peux pas oublier ! » Elle fit une pause et plus faiblement, elle dit : « Je n'arrive pas à oublier. »

Je la regardai, intriguée. Elle me tournait toujours le dos. Je lui rétorquai :

- « Je suis désolée Alex que tu le prennes comme ça. Tu connaissais les règles aussi bien que moi. Si j'avais su-

- Tu es partie. » Elle se tourna « Tu m'as plantée le lendemain avec 3 lignes sur un morceau de papier. Que voulais-tu que j'en pense ? …

- Mais il n'y a rien à penser. » Totalement énervée, je marchai de long en large dans la pièce. « C'était juste une nuit de plaisir, Point. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je te réveille : _'Salut ma chérie, bien dormi ? Tu veux un petit déj' ?'_.

- N'exagère pas, je …

- Mais quoi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Je m'agitai de plus en plus. « Parce que sérieusement, moi, je sais pas. Tu es insupportable le lendemain. On ne peut t'adresser la parole sans que tu nous gueules dessus. Tu t'en prends au seul témoin que nous avons. Je te passe cet épisode … CES épisodes débiles dans ton bureau …

- Il est tard, je ne veux plus en parler- … »

Elle fit mine de retourner dans le lit.

- « Ah non ! Ce n'est pas selon TES envies ou TON agenda qu'on va discuter ou non. Tu as commencé… Tu termines ! Ras-le-bol de tes caprices ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rappelée ?

- Je … Je n'osais pas … » Me souffla-t-elle.

- « Pourquoi ! Dis-moi ! _'Qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes !'_ » J'étais furieuse. J'exprimais enfin tout ce que j'avais supporté jusqu'ici. « Si ça ne t'allait plus, si tu pensais avoir fait une erreur, agis comme une adulte. Viens me voir et on s'explique… Au lieu de fuir. Parce que oui, tu as fui ! »

Elle éclata :

- « Je ne pouvais pas te regarder en face Olivia ! Te regarder c'était me rappeler que je n'étais qu'un trophée de plus sur ton tableau de chasse…

- Quoi ? Quel trophée ? » Je tombais des nues.

- « J'étais en colère contre toi de t'être servie de moi et contre moi … de m'être laissée avoir si facilement.

- Mais je ne t'ai tendu aucun piège !! Je ne me suis pas servie de toi !! » Je comprenais de moins en moins. Je perçus dans son comportement une certaine retenue. Elle ne me disait pas tout. Elle avait besoin d'en parler mais n'était pas encore prête à tout me confier. « C'est quoi le fond de tout ça ? Tu ne me dis pas tout… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pour une Inspectrice, Olivia, tu manques parfois de discernement ! Il te faut des sous-titres en plus ?? » Elle aussi perdait patience. Nous étions toutes les deux debout au milieu de la chambre, nous criant dessus, rouges de colère, à bout de souffle d'énervement. « Je ne peux pas le faire. » Elle baissa les bras, dépitée. « Je ne peux pas … pas maintenant.

- Non, non, non, non, tu ne te renfermes pas ! » Je m'approchai d'elle en deux pas et la saisis par le bras. « Tu me parles, tu me dis ce qui ne va pas. Je n'en peux plus de suivre tes humeurs. » Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa. Elle fermait les yeux. Puis elle se détacha et rouvrit ses yeux.

- « Est-ce qu'il te faut d'autres indices ? » Ses lèvres se joignirent à nouveau aux miennes, de façon plus pressante. Je restais paralysée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle glissa une main derrière ma nuque et appuya ma tête plus encore. Son autre main descendit vers le haut de mes hanches et s'agrippa à mon t-shirt.

Je me perdais dans son baiser et je perdais également l'esprit. Je la repoussai :

- « Tu vois tu recommences !

- Qu- ?

- Tout ne se résout pas en embrassant l'autre ! Tu ne peux pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens…

- Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien… »

Je devais avouer que c'était le chaos dans mon esprit.

- « J'ai un peu de mal, oui ! »

Elle s'installa à nouveau sur le bord du lit, en face de moi. Elle me prit doucement le poignet, me rapprocha d'elle et m'obligea à m'asseoir, moi aussi, à ses côtés. Elle inspira longuement, puis m'expliqua sans me lâcher la main :

- « Si ce matin-là, j'ai mal réagi… Je … » Elle me regarda avec attention. « Sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai ressenti à mon réveil ?? »

Je hochais la tête. Je ne répondis pas j'attendais la suite.

- « J'ai ouvert les yeux, heureuse, avec un sourire que je n'arrivais pas à contenir… et je me suis retrouvée face à un oreiller vide et une moitié de lit froide !

- Je suis désolée… »

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche :

- « Chuuut ! Laisse-moi continuer… C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça … J'étais désemparée… et affreusement seule. Je me suis sentie trahie, humiliée… J'ai cru que je n'avais été qu'un objet pour toi.

- Comment voulais-tu que je le devine ?

- Je me suis donnée à toi Olivia, une nuit entière, complètement, sans retenue ! Tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais de moi. Et toi tu pars comme une voleuse ! J'espérais que cette nuit ait compté autant pour toi que pour moi… Et au lieu de ça_… 'On fait vraiment comme si rien ne s'était passé ?!'_ »

J'étais sans voix. Son aveu m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue. Et je commençai à comprendre :

- - « C'est pour ça que tu étais sèche et irascible le lendemain ?

- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas te voir… te regarder, c'était me rappeler cette '_honte_' que j'avais ressentie.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas retourné mes appels ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

- Mon _égo surdimensionné_ en avait subi assez, tu ne crois pas ? J'avais besoin de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. »

Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Elle avait cru que je m'étais servie d'elle, que je l'avais utilisée… D'où son comportement… Du moins, une partie de son comportement.

- « Alex, si tu étais en colère contre moi, c'était quoi ce cinéma avec Tammy Pickens ? Avec moi et ce plan drague ? ou avec Langan ?? » Toutes ces images défilèrent rapidement sous mes yeux et faisaient à nouveau bouillir mon sang. Je pouvais accepter être à l'origine de sa colère mais pas être la raison de ses actes capricieux.

Elle baissa la tête et se cacha dans ses mains :

- « Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais… Cette confusion de sentiments… Au départ, oui, je l'ai pris comme un jeu… Et peu à peu je me suis laissée aller totalement. Et ça m'a plu. Le lendemain, j'étais bien, j'étais heureuse. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en voulais plus…

En constatant ton absence, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses … des sentiments que je ne pouvais contrôler … Pourquoi je ne maîtrisais pas cette colère, pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à oublier … à t'oublier. J'ai pris peur. Je devais faire face à … au fait que … » Elle releva la tête, me regarda. Une larme s'échappa. « Je n'étais pas indifférente à toi. Je ne pouvais plus le nier. Je ne pensais qu'à ça. Pourquoi ton départ m'avait si profondément blessée ? Pourquoi le vivais-je si mal ? … Si ce n'est que … ce n'était peut être pas un jeu après tout. »

Je la regardais, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- « J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre d'ailleurs. Et avec ou plutôt sans ton aide, j'ai craqué. Je ne savais plus rien. Je refusais de le voir… Je ne pouvais pas … je ne veux pas être …

- Lesbienne ? » Je pris une de ses mains.

- « Oui… Non … » Elle inspira, prit du recul comme pour se lancer : « Plutôt amoureuse de toi.

- Ce n'est pas important de mettre un mot ou une étiquette ? Ca ne change rien, tu es ce que tu es, le reste tout le monde s'en fout. » Je n'insistais pas sur son deuxième aveu. J'avais encore tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse.

- « Tu ne comprends pas… Dans ma situation, avec mon éducation, ma famille… même mon métier…

- Tout le monde s'en fout, Alex.

- Moi pas.

- Pourquoi tu t'en aies prise à la jeune Tammy ?

- Elle était moi à ce moment-là : elle se reniait, comme moi. Comme un miroir, elle me projetait l'image que je refusais de voir. Ce dégoût de moi-même. Je me détestais de ressentir ces sentiments. Et je la détestais elle parce qu'elle agissait comme moi. C'était plus facile de décharger ma colère sur elle que sur moi … Et puis ce sentiment homophobe m'a très vite envahie... J'ai explosé.

- Et ensuite ? Ton plan drague, Langan ?

- J'ai voulu te tester, te provoquer… Je voulais savoir si j'existais à tes yeux. Me prouver que mes sentiments n'avaient pas de raison d'être … Et tourner la page. Je voulais me pousser à aller de l'avant également. Voir jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller. Et quand tu m'as à nouveau repoussée, je me suis sentie rejetée, perdue. Ensuite … j'ai cherché du réconfort là où je pouvais facilement m'en procurer. Je cherchais aussi à me convaincre que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi n'était que passager… que tu m'indifférais… Et tout est arrivé si vite. Tu es entrée dans ce foutu bureau, tu as assisté à ça… J'ai su à cet instant que je t'avais perdue … J'ai lu dans ton regard que quelque chose s'était brisé… Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. J'ai compris l'ampleur des dégâts, la force de mes sentiments … J'ai voulu m'expliquer, mais tu ne m'as plus jamais laissé la possibilité de t'approcher… » Me dit-elle tristement.

_Alex est amoureuse de moi. _J'étais sous le choc. Alex venait de m'ouvrir son cœur, de se mettre à nue une deuxième fois et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre_. _Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mon sang tambourinait à mes tempes. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. _Alex est amoureuse de moi. _Je ne l'avais jamais connue aussi sensible et aussi fragile. Elle était passée par tous nos stades en quinze jours : l'interrogation, le refoulement, l'autodestruction et là maintenant ... la confrontation. C'était logique qu'elle ait craqué. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, il nous avait fallu des mois, voire des années… pour nous accepter telles que nous sommes… Et moi j'étais assise, sans une parole réconfortante… bouche bée, abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. _Alex est amoureuse de moi._

- « Dis quelque chose… S'il te plait. » Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux.

- « Je … euhm … J'ai …

- Je suis désolée … Je me suis trompée … j'ai cru qu- » Elle tentait de se détacher de moi, de s'éloigner du lit, désemparée. Mais je la retins.

- « J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Alex. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Chapitre 10 :

Je regardais les heures défiler sur le réveil électronique sans trouver le sommeil.

3h17.

Je savais, à entendre la lente respiration régulière d'Alex, qu'elle dormait profondément. Ouvrir son cœur, partager ses émotions, dévoiler ses sentiments, c'était se vider… Et cette épreuve l'avait épuisée. Elle dormait du sommeil du Juste, du repos du guerrier. Elle l'avait mérité. Elle l'avait remportée, sa bataille. Elle s'était donnée et elle avait tout donné.

Ma conscience, quant à elle, me travaillait. J'avais attentivement écoutée Alex, je l'avais reçue comme elle s'était donnée. Mais, par contre, je n'avais rien échangé en retour. J'avais tout gardé au fond de moi. Tout, comme au premier jour.

4h38.

Je me retournai encore une fois, sous cet édredon trop chaud, trop serrant, trop étroit. J'étouffais, je me noyais dans cet océan de pensées. Mon esprit vagabondait sans que je puisse le contrôler. Je revoyais Alex se libérer de ce « poids » qui devenait trop lourd pour elle. Maintenant il m'écrasait moi.

5h58.

N'y tenant plus, je me levai du lit silencieusement. Je cherchai hâtivement et furtivement mon sac de sport. Je l'emportai dans la salle de bain, je refermai la porte derrière moi et je me changeai en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Je ne sus combien de tours j'avais effectués. Le paysage ne me lassait pas, vu que je ne le regardais pas. Je courais comme un robot en mode 'automatique'. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique rythmait chacun de mes pas sans que je ne l'écoutais vraiment.

Je repensais à ces dernières années, mois et semaines. Comment ces derniers événements avaient perturbé ma vie ?

Je songeais aux paroles d'Alex et à ce qu'elle avait enduré mais aussi à mes silences et ce que j'avais traversé. Paradoxalement, tout s'enchainait trop vite. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer mais cela m'effrayait.

J'avais effectivement laissé ce mot à double sens, pour me protéger si les choses tournaient mal. Et les choses avaient mal tourné… elles étaient devenues incontrôlables. Par cette note, que je n'assumais pas.

Je me rappelais de mon euphorie le lendemain qui avait rapidement été coupée dans son élan. Je revivais mon mal-être, ces jours où je m'étais rabaissée, ravalant ma fierté. J'accélérai ma course, essayant d'échapper à mes pensées. Je courus plus vite et plus loin. Une pointe sur le côté me signala de ralentir mon allure. Je n'y pris garde. Le rouge me montait aux joues, la gorge me serrait, m'irritait. L'air froid et glacial de ce début de printemps s'engouffrait dans ma bouche ou par le nez. Il était vif et piquant. Ne pouvant tenir la cadence plus longtemps, je ralentis et m'arrêtai. Je m'appuyai contre un tronc d'arbre, tentant de retrouver mon souffle. Je fis quelques étirements, bus quelques gorgées pour me calmer.

Elle me hantait encore.

J'étais perdue. Je la désirais tellement et pourtant une voix intérieure me criait de m'enfuir… encore.

Et si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour elle ? Et si elle n'était plus si sûre d'elle ce matin ? Et si elle changeait à nouveau d'avis ? Et si hier soir n'avait été qu'un épisode supplémentaire à son instabilité ?

Non, je savais pertinemment que je me mentais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait été sincère. Je devais arrêter de lui reporter la faute et me remettre moi en question. Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle ? Est-ce « ça », l'amour ? N'était-elle pas un simple objet de convoitise et, comme un petit enfant qui a le jouet qu'il demandait tant, j'avais fini par me lasser ?

Mais qu'étais-je entrain de faire ? Je voulais me convaincre de n'avoir aucun sentiment pour elle ? Pourquoi ?

Cette nuit avait aussi été pour moi la plus belle de toute ma vie. J'avais exaucé mes vœux les plus chers ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti de sentiments si forts pour quelqu'un et ça m'effrayait. Voilà le problème.

Je pestai ! Je repris ma course là où je l'avais laissée. A petits pas foulés, je rejoignis le pont au dessus de l'étang, traversai le parterre de fleurs qui commençaient à poindre leur collerette.

Je n'étais plus maitre de moi. Le souci, il est là. Je ne décidais plus, je subissais. Je m'écrasais sous les yeux de la jolie blonde. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Moi Olivia la conquérante, capable de démonter les plus grosses têtes brûlées, de ramener qui je voulais, quand je voulais pour une nuit sans culpabiliser. Je ne faisais plus le poids devant la frêle avocate. Elle me menait par le bout du nez. A nouveau, j'augmentais ma vitesse, excédée par cette faiblesse dont je faisais preuve. J'étais furieuse contre moi. Elle avait brisé toutes mes défenses, détruit d'un regard le mur que je m'étais construit. Comment avais-je pu la laisser aller si loin sans réagir. Et la revoilà encore, à battre des paupières, expliquant son comportement, hier soir… et d'un claquement de doigts, hop je la serrais dans mes bras. Allez, un baiser et on effaçait tout.

Mais quel baiser ! Je revivais ce moment de passion échangé, nos langues s'emmêlant frénétiquement. Nous nous caressions amoureusement, nous rapprochant de plus en plus de la chaleur de l'autre.

Non. Stop. Je retombai dans mes travers. Il fallait que cela cesse. Je devais y mettre un terme. Il était temps que je refasse surface et que je reprenne le contrôle de ma vie.

Je retournai sur mes pas, essoufflée et me dirigeai vers l'appartement.

Lorsque je rentrai encore transpirante, je remarquai qu'elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. J'allai dans la cuisine et préparai le café. Patientant tranquillement en finissant mon grand verre de jus d'orange, je regardais d'un air détaché les gouttelettes de café s'échapper du filtre et s'écraser sur la surface noire de la boisson chaude. Elles formaient tour à tour des ondes puis des petites vagues qui éclaboussaient le bord du récipient.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement :

- « Olivia ?

- Mmmoui ? » Je tournai la tête dans sa direction.

Elle s'approcha, les cheveux décoiffés, les plis de l'oreiller avaient marqué son menton et ses joues étaient encore rouges de sommeil. Sa chemise était de travers et dévoilait son épaule gauche. Je vis une larme s'échapper et couler le long de son visage. Elle se glissa dans mes bras. Elle sentait son odeur, à elle, sans parfum et sans artifice. Sa chaleur du matin m'envahit et m'enivrait déjà. J'aurais pu fondre sur place si :

- « Je pue, Alex. J'ai au moins évacué 5L d'eau par tous les pores de ma peau. » Je tentais de me dégager.

- « J'ai cru que tu étais à nouveau partie. » Elle me serra plus fort. « Je me suis réveillée, ton côté du lit était vide et j'ai eu ce même flash… Jusqu'à ce que je sente cette odeur de café. » Elle inspira longuement. Je la sentis étouffer un sanglot. Je la réconfortai maladroitement.

- « On est en mission. Je n'irai nulle part. »

Elle leva les yeux, déconcertée. Elle espérait entendre autre chose. Mais je n'étais pas prête à le lui donner. Elle se détacha.

- « Tu es bien re-partie alors. » Elle ne posa pas la question, c'était une affirmation. Son visage se referma. Et elle fit mine de partir. Je la saisis par le poignet, l'attirai à moi. Je la serrai à nouveau, elle restait les bras ballants.

- « Non, je ne suis pas partie. Je suis là et je resterai là. » Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour la forcer à me regarder, que l'impact de mes mots atteignent bien son cœur. « Je ne m'enfuirai plus Alex. J'ai seulement besoin de plus de temps. C'est un peu confus pour moi également. Je dois y voir plus clair. »

Elle m'encercla de ses bras et expira de soulagement. Nous profitions de l'instant présent pendant quelques minutes. J'étais bien… Jusqu'à ce que le minuteur de la cafetière s'éteignit.

- « Va prendre ta douche, je prépare le reste.

- Merci » Et je filai.

Assise sur le bord du matelas, je laçais mes chaussures.

- « Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

- « Rien de spécial. Je pense que je vais faire un tour en ville et acheter de quoi m'occuper ici. Et peut être que j'irai au cinéma. Ca fait des lustres que je n'ai plus eu de temps à moi et que je n'ai plus vu de films dans une salle.

- Euhm Olivia… » Alex se vêtit d'un pull en col « V » bleu et blanc en laine au dessus de son jeans. J'adorais ce pull.

- « Oui ?

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça sans brutalité. » Elle s'approcha malicieusement. Elle s'agenouilla à ma hauteur et posa une main sur ma main. Avec tout le sérieux du monde, elle me dit : « Nous formons un couple maintenant. Que ça te plaise ou non, nous sommes sensées faire ces activités ensemble. Donc, _nous_ allons faire des courses et _nous_ allons au cinéma. » Elle rit en regardant ma réaction. « Tu n'as jamais fait ça, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Des sorties en couple.

- Euhm non, pas trop. » Répondis-je intimidée « Plus depuis mon adolescence…

- Ta relation la plus longue a duré combien de temps ?

- Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions ?!

- Non mais tu peux, je suis prête à y répondre. » Elle s'amusait de mon embarras. « Allez ne t'inquiète pas, c'est facile et amusant … Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer. » Elle me prit par la main et m'entraina dehors.

- « Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Elle retira son manteau qu'elle me jeta. Puis elle posa ses pieds déchaussés sur la table basse du salon.

- « De ?

- De la journée, du film ? Tu as survécu ! On devrait fêter ça.

- Très drôle. D'où te vient cette énergie ? Tu as vu ce monde ? Ca se bouscule dans tous les sens !

- Oui et j'adore. Ce bain de foule, cette cohue…

- J'ai remarqué. Si t'avais pu, tu l'aurais cognée cette femme. Que t'a-t-elle fait ?

- J'avais vu ce chemisier avant elle ! Un Dior… Je le cherchais depuis longtemps.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas pris alors quand tu l'avais ?

- Je n'ai rien qui va avec cette couleur. » Je levai les yeux au plafond. Elle rit. Elle tapota la place libre du fauteuil à côté d'elle. « Tu viens t'asseoir ? »

La nuit était tombée relativement tôt. Les halogènes éclairaient de façon tamisée le salon.

J'accrochais les vestes au porte-manteau et m'assis à ses côtés, une jambe repliée sous ma cuisse. Nous nous regardions silencieusement. Elle passa sa main le long de ma joue, parcourut la ligne de ma mâchoire, remonta le long de mon oreille et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux savourant cette douceur.

- « Alors Mademoiselle Benson. Si vous me racontiez ce qui vous tracasse tant ? Quel mystère vous habite ? Que cherchez-vous à cacher … ou plutôt à protéger ? »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, l'apportai à mes lèvres. J'y déposai un délicat baiser. Je remontai à sa hauteur et voulus l'embrasser. Mais elle se recula, sans me lâcher.

- « Un sage m'a dit un jour : _'On ne résout pas ses problèmes en embrassant une personne'_.

- Touché !

- Tu peux me parler, tu sais.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas prête. C'est tout.

- Tu le feras ?

- Tu seras la première personne vers qui je me tournerai.

- Elliot ?

- Ok, peut être la deuxième alors. » Je souris.

Elle me balança un coussin dans la figure, sans aucune rancune. Je me levai aussitôt. J'en saisis un autre sur un autre fauteuil et le lui lançai. Elle l'attrapa au vol et me le retourna sans une once d'hésitation. Il vola au-dessus de ma tête. Je pris le plus gros du canapé du coin et me ruai sur elle avec la même intension, décidée à ne pas manquer mon coup. Mais elle esquiva agilement. Je m'accrochai malencontreusement le pied dans le tapis et trébuchai. Alexandra voulut me rattraper et je tombai sur elle.

- « C'est inévitable. Ca finit toujours comme ça … » Lui dis-je.

- « Si c'est le destin qui s'acharne » Me répliqua-t-elle résignée…

- « On ne peut que s'y plier. » Et je l'embrassai. Elle ne détourna pas le visage. Elle accueillit mon baiser, puis elle joignit ses mains dans ma nuque et s'abandonna tendrement. J'appuyai sur mon coude pour ne pas l'étouffer. De main libre, je la caressai doucement sur le côté.

Du bout des doigts, par des mouvements de va-et-vient, elle parcourut mon dos, retraçant toute ma colonne vertébrale. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. J'entrouvris la bouche et fis glisser ma langue à l'intérieur de la sienne, à la recherche d'un peu de douceur et de désir. Elle accéda à ma demande. Je pressai mon corps contre le sien. Nos mouvements ne firent plus qu'un. A l'unisson, nous remuions nos bassins, nos mains. Nos caresses se firent plus intenses, plus accentuées et plus dangereuses.

Essoufflées, nous rompîmes notre baiser. Je poursuivis mon expédition dans le creux de son cou et descendis vers sa clavicule. Je continuai de parsemer mes baisers entre ses seins…

- « Olivia … Olivia … » Elle m'appelait à demi-mot, mais je ne l'entendais pas. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me repoussait doucement. « Si tu continues, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter… Et… » Elle reprit son souffle. Elle referma ses yeux, inspira un bon coup… « Et je ne veux pas … pas comme ça. » Je la regardais intriguée. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade et l'esprit vide. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à elle, qu'à son corps, qu'à la toucher, manipulée par mes hormones. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans les miens. « Tu n'es pas prête. Je te veux prête. » Elle marqua un temps de pause. Je la regardais toujours, perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. « Je ne veux pas tout gâcher, pas encore. On va y aller doucement, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai dans son sens. Je m'allongeai sur elle, posai ma tête à côté de la sienne. Et je soufflai dans son oreille, sincèrement :

- « Merci. »

Nous restâmes dans cette position un temps indéterminé. Je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir pris les devants, d'avoir osé, d'avoir eu le courage de nous freiner. Je venais de comprendre la définition du mot « couple » : se construire à deux, à petits pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 13 :

Chapitre 11 :

- « Je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

- Merci. » Alexandra tira à elle le dossier de ma chaise et me le plaça derrière moi, m'aidant à m'asseoir. Elle s'installa à son tour, en face du jeune homme. Elle croisa ses jambes et sa jupe se releva un peu. Elle dévoila une petite parcelle de peau de ses cuisses laiteuses. Je regardai avec envie, relevai ensuite les yeux et croisa son regard. Je lui souris et lui pris la main.

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Olivia, ma partenaire… » Elle serra ma main d'une légère pression « … est enceinte depuis 3 mois et demi et je souhaiterais déjà, si c'est possible, entamer la procédure d'adoption avant la naissance du petit bout. » Elle embrassa furtivement mes doigts.

- « Je ne vois pas de problèmes à cela. Bien sûr, il vous faudra passer quelques tests. Il y a deux, trois étapes à franchir avant que tout cela ne devienne une formalité.

- L'association Gayparenting() nous a fourni quelques explications. » Dis-je.

- « Dans ce cas, interrompez-moi si je répète certaines informations. Il vous faudra prendre préalablement RDV avec notre psychologue de « CARE() ». Il vous posera quelques questions sur vous, sur votre vie, votre entourage, … Ensuite, suivant son rapport, nous vous inscrirons à un programme qui se déroulera en 5 séquences « Comment devenir parent ». Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas d'examen. » Il sourit.

- « Excusez-moi. Les personnes … les hétéros, passent ce genre de tests également ? » Demanda Alexandra, concernée.

- « Oui … Oui … Nous ne faisons aucune discrimination, ni ethnique, ni sur l'orientation sexuelle… Vous savez comment fonctionne le pays depuis quelques années. Dernièrement, j'ai lu qu'un homme avait remporté son procès contre une société productrice d'eau minérale (). Il avait perdu son appétit sexuel en découvrant le cadavre d'une mouche dans sa bouteille d'eau scellée… Mais où va le monde ? Avec un bon avocat, on peut gagner n'importe quoi !! » Il se redressa sur son fauteuil. « A ce propos, j'en ai une bonne : 'Qu'est-ce que 1000 avocats enchainés au fond de l'Océan ?'… Un bon début() ». Et il rit tout seul de sa plaisanterie.

Alexandra le coupa dans son élan :

- « Je suis avocate. » Il se tut subitement et son visage se figea. Il toussota et sembla étouffer derrière le col de sa chemise boutonnée trop haut. La jeune blonde le regarda et reprit : « Et je la trouve excellente. » L'atmosphère se détendit alors. Je lui envoyai un regard sévère ; tout le monde ne pouvait comprendre son piquant sens de l'humour.

- « Hum bon … Sinon, voulez-vous ajouter votre nom à celui de l'enfant ?

- Benson-Cabot » Fis-je à haute voix pour moi-même « Ca sonne bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Une douce musique à mes oreilles. » Son visage s'illumina. Même moi en cet instant, je pouvais croire en notre comédie. Je me voyais déjà chef de famille, Alex à mes côtés, des mini-nous courant dans toutes les pièces…

- « Olivia, tu as entendu ? » Me demanda ma partenaire. Mes pieds retouchèrent terre.

- « Non excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- Après toutes ces étapes, nous pourrons nous rendre à la Mairie et officialiser son adoption » Me répéta-t-elle en caressant mon ventre pour accentuer ses dires.

- « Faites-vous partie d'une association ? d'un groupe de discussion … ?

- Oui, de plusieurs même. Nous nous sommes inscrites il y a deux semaines chez Gaylife, FamilyPride & sur différents sites comme CSL ou Rainbow Families. »

Le représentant de CARE prit consciencieusement note, puis il suggéra :

- « Je vais vous demander de patienter quelques minutes, je vais tenter de prendre contact auprès du Docteur Stevens. Je pourrais peut être, ainsi, accélérer la première démarche. » Il forma un numéro sur son cadran « Bonjour Mademoiselle, Monsieur Barton de CARE, je souhaiterais obtenir un entretien avec le Docteur Stevens en faveur de deux futures mamans…. Oui en effet… Ha ! Vous n'avez pas plus tôt ? Attendez. » Il couvrit le récepteur de sa main et s'adressa à nous :

- « Malheureusement son agenda est rempli jusqu'à la mi Mars. Elle peut, cependant, se libérer d'un conférence qui ne requiert pas sa présence, le mercredi 28 février à 8h30, dans 15 jours, ça vous irait ?

- C'est parfait, nous prendrons congé. » Alex prit son filofax et nota le rendez-vous.

- « Allo ? Oui c'est très bien… au nom de Mesdames Benson » qu'il épela « B.E.N.S.O.N. et Cabot C.A… Je ne sais pas. » Il se tourna vers Alex « Le Juge William Cabot est de votre famille ?

- Oui c'est mon oncle.

- La loi est une affaire de famille, on dirait. » Il sourit et reparla dans le cornet de son téléphone « En effet, c'est sa nièce. »

Je la regardai impressionnée. Je n'avais jamais réellement songé à la renommée de son nom. Je formais silencieusement le mot avec mes lèvres : « Juge ? » Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice. Barton termina sa conversation et raccrocha. Il se leva, clôturant notre entrevue.

- « Bien » Il tendit la main « J'espère que tout se déroulera comme vous le voulez. » Nous nous levâmes et serrâmes poliment sa main.

- « Merci de nous avoir si gentiment reçues.

- Si vous avez des questions, des doutes, vous savez où me joindre.

- Oui merci.

- Aurevoir. »

Je roulais prudemment regardant droit devant nous :

- « Voilà une affaire rondement bien menée.

- En effet, j'ai l'impression qu'on devient de plus en plus crédibles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser prendre au jeu parfois. »

Je saisis sa main.

- « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Il me faut quelques minutes pour retourner à la réalité. » Mon portable sonna. Je le sortis rapidement de ma poche et le tendit à ma passagère. « Tu peux le prendre ? »

Elle l'ouvrit :

- « Allo ?

- … »

Son visage se referma aussitôt et son ton de voix se durcit. Elle venait de se parer de son costume de Substitut du Procureur :

- « Non Officier Emelander. C'est Alexandra Cabot.

- …

- Elle conduit. Elle ne peut vous répondre pour le moment. Appelez plus tard ou patientez un peu … Elle sera au District dans 15 minutes.

- …

- Bien je lui transmettrai. Vous aussi. »

Je jetai un œil en coin vers ma compagne qui replaça mon portable dans son étui.

- « C'était Cassandra.

- Mmmm ? » Je n'osais pas répondre.

- « Elle te rappelle votre lunch demain midi. Elle sera sur le terrain tout l'après midi et ne pourra donc pas te voir aujourd'hui.

- Ok, merci.

- Elle t'embrasse aussi.

- Bien. »

Le silence dans la voiture pesait. Je pouvais sentir la tension s'accroître entre nous. Elle contractait les muscles de sa mâchoire supérieure.

- « Alex ? …

- Tu me déposes au bureau ? Je dois absolument voir Donnely.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Cassie est-

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. » Je garai la voiture dans le parking du sous-sol. « Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tu ne me dois rien. » Je coupai le moteur et me tournai vers elle. Elle prit sa mallette de cuir sombre, ouvrit la portière et sortit. Elle se pencha dans l'habitacle : « Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre nous ! » Et elle claqua la portière sur ces mots, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Je frappai le volant de mes deux poings

- « Putain » m'exclamai-je à haute voix « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est butée ! »

Je sortis à mon tour et verrouillai la voiture. Je voulus la rattraper mais elle était déjà partie.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall de mon service, Elliot et George Huang m'attendaient.

- « Alors comment se porte le petit couple de l'année ? » Me demanda mon collègue en me tapotant dans le dos. « Ca jazze sec dans les couloirs.

- C'est ça.

- Ouh ! Déjà des problèmes au Paradis on dirait !

- On dirait. » Répondis-je évasivement.

- « Ce qu'il y a de bien dans les querelles, tu verras, ce sont les réconciliations ! » Il continuait à me chercher.

- « Très drôle. »

Huang prit le relai :

- « Olivia, je souhaiterais qu'on fasse le point de vos visites dans les associations et sur les sites maintenant. Je verrai Alex en fin de journée.

- Je vous suis Doc. » Et je lançai un regard mauvais à mon coéquipier.

- « Quelles sont tes impressions ? »

Le petit asiatique était assis derrière son bureau, pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre. Je me tournai vers lui, m'adossai au rebord, au dessus du radiateur les bras croisés et lui répondis :

- « Nous sommes en place. Nous avons déjà participé à 2 réunions de différents groupes, nous en avons une autre dans 3 jours.

Alex est très active sur les sites internets, elle suit scrupuleusement vos directives. Elle obtient régulièrement des réponses.

- Bien, autre chose ? » Il notait toutes les informations dans un calepin noir.

- « On a rencontré tellement de monde ces derniers temps que nous les confondons tous ! Le problème c'est que nous sommes submergées par de nouvelles figures, que nous nous levons, nous vivons, nous nous couchons en pensant « Homoparentalité ». Nous baignons dedans 24h/24. Si un étranger venait à sonner prétextant venir d'une de ces associations, nous lui ouvririons la porte sans méfiance.

- C'est bon à savoir. » Il bascula à l'arrière de son fauteuil et me regarda. « On peut mieux comprendre l'esprit des victimes au moment de leur agression. Pas de suspect ? de profil compatible ?

- Rien pour le moment. La plupart des hommes qui s'occupent de notre dossier sont assez stéréotypés… Il n'y a pas de type 'Rambo' dans les parages.

- Tu sais que tu dois rester de temps à autre tard au bureau. Je sais que c'est pénible…

- Non, ça va. Ca tombe plutôt bien. J'ai besoin d'air. » Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, passablement énervée.

- « Elliot avait vu juste ?

- Un peu, oui.

- C'est difficile de feindre une telle relation… surtout avec vos deux caractères. » Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit en face de moi, sur le coin de son plan de travail. « Ne changez pas trop vos habitudes… Les couples d'aujourd'hui sont très indépendants, ça passera.

- Mouais.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non, c'est bon. Voilà le rapport. » Je lui tendis le fichier qu'il récupéra immédiatement. « Alex vous donnera le sien et celui de ce matin quand vous la verrez je suppose. »

On frappa et la tête d'Elliot dépassa de l'entrebaillement de la porte :

- « Liv' On a une affaire sur les bras.

- J'ai fini, je viens. »

Et je partis.

- « Raconte.

- Y a rien à dire.

- T'es d'une humeur massacrante !

- T'occupe, roule ! »

Il se tut et traversa le trafic, gyrophares allumés. Il se faufila aisément entre les files de voitures et grilla prudemment les priorités.

Arrivés sur les lieux, les uniformes nous soulevèrent le ruban « Police – Scène de Crime » et nous cédèrent le passage.

- « Le corps est là. » Fit l'un d'eux, dans les escaliers du hall. « Il a été tabassé à mort.

- C'est le domaine de la crim', ça » Rétorquai-je. « Pourquoi nous avoir appelés ?

- Parce qu'il a le pantalon aux chevilles et des traces de violences sexuelles.

- Vous avez bien fait » Encouragea Elliot. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment et descendîmes les marches. « Qu'est-ce que tu as bouffé ce matin ? Reprends-toi ! »

Je sortis mon carnet et écrivis quelques observations :

- « Les traces de sang commencent ici sur le sol et là sur le mur, » Je montrai du doigt des taches humides. « il y a du fluide corporel. » Je me retournai vers les hommes en bleu. « Le Médecin Légiste est arrivée ?

- Elle est en route. Vous êtes les premiers. La Police Scientifique vient de débarquer par contre.

- Vous leur signalez ceci et sécurisez le périmètre. » Je me relevai.

Du fond de la cave, Elliot cria :

- « Cherchez dans les poubelles et les alentours une matraque, une batte ou un manche. Je pense que c'est l'arme du crime.

- Ok, j'envoie des hommes.

- Putain les salopards ! Comment peut-on être aussi tordu ?! » Ajouta mon collègue en remontant les escaliers. « Pauvre gosse.

- Il est jeune ?

- 20 ans tout au plus. Il semblait clean. D'après ses vêtements, il venait d'une famille moyenne, ni riche, ni pauvre.

- Tu as trouvé son portefeuille ?

- Oui dans le coin. Je ne l'ai pas touché, je ne voulais pas le contaminer. Il est recouvert d'une substance poisseuse.

- D'ac. Allez on rentre. On attendra les premiers résultats du labo.

- D'abord on passe chez Lloyd, il est midi, je crève la dalle. Puis c'est jeudi.

- Oui et ?

- Et je t'invite.

- Ca me va.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque je rentrais à l'appartement. J'étais exténuée. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Je devinais qu'Alex ne m'avait pas attendue pour se coucher. J'ouvris le frigo et découvris un plat couvert de cellophane qui ne demandait qu'à être réchauffé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'assiette fumante, je m'attablai et dégustai mon repas : poulet, purée de pommes de terre et champignons sauvages à la crème et aux fines herbes. Je bus une gorgée de vin pour accompagner ce délicieux met. Lorsque je le terminai, je rangeai la vaisselle dans l'évier précautieusement. Je me remplis un autre verre et me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée du salon. Je regardais la ville de New York s'étaler sous mes yeux.

Je n'étais pas prête à affronter cette chambre et encore moins cette présence. Elle ne m'avait pas appelée de toute la journée. Je ne savais trop quoi en penser. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce matin, à ce coup de fil.

Elle avait tiré hâtivement des conclusions sans chercher à en apprendre davantage. Qu'elle ait mal réagi, à la rigueur, je pouvais comprendre, mais qu'elle ne me laisse ni m'exprimer ni m'expliquer me tapait sur les nerfs.

Je m'assis dans le canapé, posai la bouteille de Sauvignon à moitié entamée sur la table du salon et allumai la télévision. Je diminuai le son et zappai au fur et à mesure de mon ennui. Je restai sur un débat entre pêcheurs de truites et chasseurs de canards. Un petit peu éméchée, je m'endormis rapidement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 13 :

Chapitre 12 :

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, j'étais toujours dans le salon. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, allongée confortablement dans le fauteuil, déchaussée et recouverte par une couverture. Alex était passée par là. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver clairement mes esprits. J'avais involontairement trop bu hier soir et je ressentais cette lourde barre au niveau du front.

Je regardai ma montre, elle indiquait 6h32.

_Putain d'horloge biologique ! _Même en matinée de repos, mon organisme se réactivait trop tôt. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me préparai pour mon jogging quotidien.

Mon parcours matinal fut des plus déplaisants. Non seulement il avait grêlé, mais en plus, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. J'avais un marteau piqueur résonnant à l'intérieur de ma tête et les effervescents n'agissaient pas.

Quand je franchis le seuil de l'appartement, je fus accueillie par une agréable odeur de café chaud fraichement moulu, de jus d'orange pressé et des œufs au bacon. Je me rendis compte alors que je mourrais de faim et je me léchais avidement les lèvres.

- « Bonjour » Me dit une Alexandra glaciale.

- « Bonjour » Je me glissais sur le tabouret, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Je la regardais s'activer derrière les fourneaux. « Ca a l'air succulent. J'ai une faim d'Ogre ! »

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle posa deux assiettes pleines sur le plan de travail, puis elle remplit nos tasses et nos verres. Elle rapprocha son tabouret et s'assit enfin :

- « Bon appétit !

- Merci. »

Elle ne leva la tête à aucun moment et mangea dans le silence le plus complet. Elle plongea la tête dans son journal. Je n'entendais que le tintement des couverts et le bruissement des pages qu'elle feuilletait. Au bout de quelques minutes, devant ce malaise oppressant :

- « Alex ?

- Ce soir je rentrerai tard. Je vais voir ma mère. Ne m'attends pas. »

Elle termina rapidement son petit déjeuner, rangea sa vaisselle dans la machine et quitta la pièce.

- « Merde ! » Je me levai soudainement et la talonnai. Je la saisis par le coude pour qu'elle me fit face.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Lui demandai-je en colère.

- « A quoi ça ressemble d'après toi ? Ca ne se voit pas ? Je me prépare pour aller au boulot.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Arrête de jouer avec les mots ! Putain, arrête ! » Je la lâchais et fis les cent pas dans la chambre. « C'est ça ? C'est ça la vie avec toi ?? A la moindre contrariété, tu te fermes comme une huitre et plus moyen d'entrer en contact avec toi ?? Tu claques la porte et tu t'en vas ? »

Elle se tut et m'ignora. Elle se cacha derrière les portes de l'armoire faisant mine de chercher une tenue appropriée pour sa journée. Ses gestes saccadés et secs trahissaient son énervement.

- « Je ne comprends pas » Continuai-je « Il n'y a pas de possibilité de discuter avec toi. Soit tu aboies, soit tu t'enfuies. J'en ai assez » Et je tapai de ma paume sur le pan de la garde-robe. Elle me regarda un peu effrayée, puis elle reprit effrontément sa tâche là où elle l'avait laissée. « Tu veux toujours avoir raison, hein ? Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que personne ne puisse t'atteindre. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, Alex, à force d'élever tes barrières, tu fragilises les fondations.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Olivia !

- Non, tu vas écouter jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu deviens trop sensible, trop susceptible. Tu ne maitrises plus tes émotions. Tu es aveuglée par la colère et ça prend des proportions énormes ! Tu as tellement peur que les gens puissent te faire du mal … Tu te protèges tellement que tu t'enfermes dans une tour qui prend l'eau.

- Tu as couché avec elle ? » Me demanda-t-elle abruptement. Elle était debout, au milieu de la chambre, quelques centimètres nous séparant. Elle était droite comme un 'i', tendue à l'extrême, son regard planté dans le mien. Elle serrait les poings.

- « Bien que cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Oui j'ai couché avec elle.

- Combien de fois.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Combien ! » Me cria-t-elle. Des larmes de rage perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui répondais :

- Deux fois.

- Quand ?

- Quand ? C'est un interrogatoire ici ? C'est qui le flic ?

- J'ai le droit de savoir ! Quand ?! » Puis elle se recula. « Non laisse-moi deviner ! » Elle leva la main pour m'arrêter. « La nuit où elle est venue te chercher à ton bureau sous les conseils d'Elliot, sous mes yeux. » Me dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- « Oui.

- Et ensuite ?

- Deux jours avant la mission sous couverture.

- De quoi recharger tes batteries avant plus d'un long mois d'abstinence. » Me lança-t-elle, dénigrante.

- « Si tu veux. Ecoute, Alex…

- Non ! » Elle balaya d'un revers de la main ce que je voulais ajouter. « J'en ai assez entendu. Attends… Elle sait pour nous ?

- Non elle ne sait pas pour nous. Il n'y a pas de nous pour elle. Je ne lui ai rien raconté parce que je n'ai rien à lui dire.

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair. » Elle s'affala, assise sur le coin du matelas, abattue, sa chemise de soie froissée dans ses mains pendait entre ses jambes.

- « Ne te méprends pas ! Laisse-moi enfin m'exprimer au lieu de me dresser toujours des procès d'intension. » Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je repris mon souffle et me lançai : « Je ne lui ai pas parlé de nous, parce que je n'ai rien à lui dire.

- J'avais bien compris.

- Mais écoute-moi, putain. Cas' et moi c'est juste du sexe. Ca s'arrête là. Quand elle ou moi en ressentons l'envie. Je ne lui dois rien, parce que ce n'est qu'occasionnel. Je ne vais pas lui étaler ma vie parce que je la baise. » Je devenais vulgaire pour me faire comprendre.

Alexandra me regarda offusquée. Mi-rassurée, mi-jalouse, elle s'était calmée. Mais elle continuait à soutenir mon regard de façon hautaine.

- « Ne prends pas cet air là ! » Je me levai. « Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner. Je te rappelle qu'on t'a pris, avec Elliot, en flagrant délit, la main dans le pantalon de Langan sur ton bureau !! Tu t'es aussi servie de moi pour satisfaire ta curiosité ou ta libido quelques jours auparavant.

- Et demain ? » Me demanda-t-elle pour éviter mon ton accusateur.

- « Quoi demain ?

- Tu la vois pour quelle raison ?

- Parce qu'entre deux coups, j'apprécie sa présence. Elle est sympa, on s'entend bien.

- Et ?

- Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais lui sauter dessus. Je ne cours pas après deux lapines en même temps. Déjà qu'une seule, c'est la croix et la bannière.

- Une ?

- Oui une, toi ! Pour qui me prends-tu, Alex ? J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi. » Je m'arrêtai de marcher de long en large et m'agenouillai à sa hauteur, les bras posés sur mes cuisses. Elle regardait le sol, les yeux dans le vide.

- « Je ne sais plus…

- Moi non plus je ne sais plus … Je suis perdue. » Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. « Totalement perdue. C'est tout nouveau pour moi, ce truc de couple. Cette histoire de relation à long terme, de partenaire sérieux.

- Et quel est le problème ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien eu à devoir à personne depuis mes 16 ans. Je n'ai pas d'attache non plus… Et puis …

- Quoi ?

- Tu apparais dans le tableau. Je ressens quelque chose… quelque chose de fort. Je ne peux plus le nier. C'est là, à l'intérieur. » Je posais les mains sur le cœur. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est … mais c'est effrayant. Ca me brûle. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Tout le temps. Ca me rend dingue quand je te fais de la peine, ça me tue quand tu me tires la tête. Je dépends de toi, de tout ça et je n'aime pas ça … Enfin si j'aime ça, mais je ne me reconnais plus et je fais n'importe quoi. J'aimerais… J'aimerais tant …

- Tu aimerais ? »

Je m'assis à même le sol, en face d'elle.

- « Pfff ! Mes aventures étaient si simples avant. Je ne me posais pas de questions : Pas de lendemain, pas d'histoire.

Depuis que tu fais partie de ma vie, je remets tout en question. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, j'ai toujours peur de mal m'y prendre. Et plus je fais attention, plus j'ai l'impression de me planter. Je marche constamment sur des œufs avec toi. » Je tentais maladroitement de m'expliquer. « Et je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous. Avant tout ça, on était bien toi et moi. On se voyait, on était de bonnes amies. Nous passions d'agréables soirées ensemble. Depuis …

Et oui … cette nuit, je l'ai rêvée tant de fois ! Je n'ai jamais cru que… je n'ai jamais pensé que … » Les mots me manquaient. C'était si difficile pour moi de m'exprimer.

- « Que ?

- C'était parce que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi.

- Oh Olivia ! » Elle s'approcha de moi à quatre pattes. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et me caressa la joue avec son pouce. Ses douces mains. Elle s'agenouilla entre mes jambes. Je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnais à sa douceur.

- « Et ça a tout foutu en l'air. Nos relations de travail, notre amitié tout a été chamboulé… Je ne veux pas te perdre Alex. » J'ouvris les yeux et ricanai légèrement.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » Elle se ressaisit, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

- « Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux et de pire de toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne !

- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

- « Avec toi, j'ai toujours envie d'aller plus loin. Tu fais ressortir le meilleur de moi mais …

- Mais ?

- …Le pire aussi quand tu me prends la tête. Je ne maitrise plus ma rage et j'explose…

- Je ressens exactement la même chose. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu n'es plus seule Olivia. C'est ce qu'il a de formidable dans un couple. On ne traverse pas tout ça seule, on les partage. Ensemble, on devient plus fort.

- Mais on souffre aussi, on est plus fragile… Je suis à découvert, là. Ca me fiche une trouille d'enfer.

- Fais-moi confiance, alors. Comme j'ai confiance en toi. Je me suis livrée, je me suis donnée à toi. Jamais je n'ai supposé que tu aurais pu tout retourner contre moi. Pourquoi le ferais-je, moi ? J'attends que ça, que tu te dévoiles. Non, on ne va rien gâcher. Nous sommes des adultes responsables avant tout, toi et moi. On ira doucement. A notre rythme… » Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et baissa le son de sa voix. « Et puis tu passerais à côté de ce que nous avons ? Sachant que … peut être … ou ne le sachant jamais… » Elle murmura doucement à m'en donner la chair de poule « … avec cette force que ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvons maitriser ? Tu n'es pas curieuse d'en savoir plus ? » Elle m'embrassa le lobe, glissa sa langue, qu'elle enroulait légèrement dans les plis. « Tu ne veux pas découvrir ce que c'est ? Tu la ressens comme moi cette attraction, non ? On ne va pas la laisser s'échapper.

- Tu y crois, hein ? » Je la regardai sérieusement dans les yeux. « Je comprends pourquoi tu gagnes si facilement la plupart de tes procès.

- J'y mets beaucoup de cœur, je m'investis souvent personnellement. » Elle s'avança et se colla à moi. Elle caressa mes bras, remonta à mes épaules, posa ses mains à la base de mon cou.

- « Je vois ça.

- Alors, on le tente ce voyage à deux ? … Sans Cassie.

- Sans Trevor ?

- Sans soucis.

- Tu seras patiente ? »

Elle acquiesça :

- « On prendra notre temps… » Elle chuchota. « Je ne te promets pas la facilité, je ne te promets pas la difficulté…

- Dis donc comme vendeuse après vente, tu pourras repasser.

- J'ai été recalée à mon examen.

- J'espère que le produit est bon.

- Je te promets d'essayer. » Et elle m'embrassa.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Chapitre 13 :

M.M.S. C'était l'expression qui me revenait sans cesse en tête depuis plusieurs jours. Je me la remémorais en souriant : Matin, Midi et Soir. Cette blague () idiote qu'on se racontait, adolescentes, dans les cours de récré ; cette blague qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens … jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le matin, nous nous cherchions à travers des petits jeux coquins, des taquineries, au réveil, sous la douche, en nous habillant, en prenant notre petit déjeuner… Nous préparer prenait des heures.

A midi, comme une collégienne, j'allais la rejoindre pour que nous déjeunions ensemble. Mais nous ne sortions jamais … déjeuner. Il faudrait que je songe d'ailleurs à amener des plats à emporter ou des sandwiches, parce que, l'air de rien, nous étions affamées lorsque nous nous séparions. Essoufflées, en sueur et affamées.

Et le soir, le seuil à peine franchi, insatiables, nous nous jetions l'une sur l'autre… Nous n'avions jamais réussi à atteindre la chambre. Epuisées, nous nous endormions sur le canapé ou le tapis, enlacées sous la couverture polar.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, ma journée enfin achevée, je fus des plus étonnées lorsque je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Je ne sentis ni les bras d'Alex se jeter autour de mon cou, ni ses baisers furtifs faire leur chemin le long de ma joue vers ma bouche. Je l'appelai doucement, pensant qu'elle s'était peut être déjà endormie :

- « Alex ? »

Mais je ne reçus aucune réponse.

J'avançai à pas feutrés pour ne pas la réveiller. Je déposai mes affaires sur le coin du meuble et entrai dans le salon. La jeune femme blonde, concentrée sur un dossier grand ouvert sous ses yeux, ne m'entendait pas approcher. Je pris appui sur la fin du mur du hall, les bras croisés et je l'observai attentivement.

Elle était assise, les cheveux défaits et lisses, coulant en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa tête, penchée, reposait sur sa main gauche et elle écrivait quelques notes de la main droite. Toutes ses feuilles et fichiers étaient éparpillés à sa portée, sur la table du salon. Des livres s'empilaient et étaient ouverts à un certain chapitre ou article, maintenu par un marque-page. Elle portait ses vieilles lunettes à écailles au bout du nez et fronçait les sourcils face à la difficulté de son travail. Elle pinça les lèvres, contrariée, et réfléchit à nouveau, le stylo en l'air. Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, j'en profitai alors pour m'avancer silencieusement. Je me glissai derrière elle et l'embrassai délicatement derrière l'oreille, sous son lobe.

- « Mmmm, ça fait du bien. » Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, offerte à cette pause salutaire.

J'enfouis mon visage dans sa longue chevelure, m'enivrant de l'odeur de son shampoing.

- « Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là, à travailler ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est quelle heure ? »

Parcourant sa nuque, puis son cou de baisers, je remontai sur sa joue. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- « 1h10.

- 4 heures alors. »

Je l'embrassai sur la bouche. Je posai mes mains autour de sa nuque et la massant légèrement. Sans la lâcher ni sans rompre notre baiser, je la contournai lentement, puis je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle encercla ma taille de ses bras.

- « Mmm… Encore…

- Tu es drôlement tendue, dis donc. Tu as mangé ?

- Non je t'attendais.

- J'ai d'autres projets… » Lui répondis-je langoureusement.

- Je ne peux pas, Olivia. Je dois terminer ceci pour demain. » Me dit-elle en me montrant ses dossiers et rapports.

- « Je crois que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. » Je la regardai avec envie et me mordis le coin de la lèvre supérieure. Puis sans attendre sa réponse et sans la quitter des yeux, je défis le premier bouton de son chemisier. J'humidifiai de ma langue mes lèvres sèches.

Partie Censurée Emailez-moi ou laissez un commentaire avec votre adresse mail si vous voulez la suite.

Source : 

Un fils demande à son grand-père:  
- « Quand t'avais 20 ans, combien de fois tu couchais avec ma grand mère ?  
- MMS  
- C'est quoi MMS ?  
- MMS c'est : matin, midi, soir.  
- Et quand t'avais 40 ans ?  
- MMS  
- C'est toujours matin, midi, soir ?  
- Non, c'est mardi, mercredi, samedi.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- MMS.  
- C'est pas vrai. Impossible ! Toujours mardi, mercredi, samedi ?  
- Non, maintenant MMS, ce sont mes meilleurs souvenirs. »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Hayastan, Eliel Imlaris, Jallias & Gigolote : Heureuse que ça te plaise. Je dois dire que j'y mets beaucoup de mon âme. Même si dernièrement il est ailleurs et me dévore entièrement. J'espère que ce ne sera que passager et que je reviendrai vite pleine d'inspiration pour une 3ème FF.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos commentaires à toutes me remontent le moral. J'ai de grosses périodes de doutes : Suis-je à la hauteur ? N'est-ce pas un style un peu trop facile ? Un peu trop enfantin ?...

Heureusement que vous êtes toutes là. Mon salaire c'est vos commentaires.

Chapitre 14 :

- « Alex, je dois filer, je suis déjà en retard. Elliot m'attend depuis 10 min.

- Attends, j'arrive. »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, emmitouflée dans son peignoir. Elle essorait ses cheveux dans une serviette de bain. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, elle agissait comme si cette nuit était pareille à une autre.

- « Sois prudente, tu veux ? » Je lui dis. Je pris ses mains et arrêtai ses mouvements. Je sentais malgré tout sa nervosité. Elle me sourit pour me rassurer.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas… tout ira très bien. J'ai les meilleurs gardes du corps dont on puisse rêver.

- Quand même. » Je la saisis par la taille et l'approchai de moi. « Je ne m'en remettrai jamais si je te perdais. » Je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux. Je respirais doucement et m'imprégnais de son parfum. La douce odeur de son gel de douche 'Lait au miel' mélangée à celle de son shampoing 'Vanille' que je connaissais si bien maintenant envahit mes narines. Je ne pouvais résister, je voulais rester là, avec elle. Tant pis pour cet ordure, tant pis pour les autres. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui céder _mon_ Alex.

- « Vas-y Olivia… Il le faut » me souffla-t-elle.

- « Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires tout ce courage…

- Je te regarde tous les jours. » Me répondit-elle.

Je la maintenais toujours serrée contre moi.

- « Alex … Alex … je … je …

- Chuut. » Elle posa son index sur ma bouche « Je sais. Moi aussi. Je veux l'entendre tout à l'heure, quand tu reviendras. » Elle me sourit à nouveau pour m'encourager. Elle m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et elle voulut se reculer. Mais je maintins la pression derrière sa nuque et je capturai ses lèvres avec plus d'insistance. Ce petit kiss se transforma alors en un baiser passionné. Je voulais me fondre en elle, je voulais être elle. Je lui transmettais toute ma force, toute mon attention, je voulais me donner entièrement … pour être là, avec elle. Elle se détacha : « Allez Olivia, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Tout le monde compte sur nous. »

Je pris mes clefs, mon badge et ma veste et quitta l'appartement.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne jamais la quitter et la laisser seule. Tous mes membres tremblaient, tous mes muscles étaient contractés. Lorsque je claquai la porte derrière moi, Je m'y adossai quelques secondes et j'inspirai un bon coup avant d'avancer.

J'avais dû mal à penser à autre chose. Je ne pensais qu'à elle…

Puis, avec une vague d'énergie, de folie ?, je m'engouffrai rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, sortis de l'immeuble et entrai dans la voiture de mon coéquipier.

- « Ca va ?

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Elle est surveillée, Olivia. 24h sur 24. Fais confiance à nos hommes. Ils sont aux aguets. Ils ne la lâcheront pas d'une semelle, ils épieront tous les allées-venues de cet immeuble. Le garde est un agent, ton voisin est un agent, et même l'appartement en face de la rue est rempli d'agents. Sans compter que Munch et Fin prendront la relève avant 21h.

- Je sais … Je sais … Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne peux me l'expliquer… » Je baissai la tête. « Bon, démarre … Le sort est jeté. »

La nuit s'écoulait trop lentement. Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient trop lentement. Je regardais les minutes défiler. Elles pesaient lourdement sur mes nerfs.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes dossiers. Je savais que le Capitaine et Huang avaient rejoint l'équipe sur place. Tous les moyens avaient été mis en œuvre pour protéger Alex et pour arrêter le Tueur en série.

Bien qu'Elliot tentait de me distraire, mes pensées rejoignaient sans cesse la jeune femme qui possédait mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Que faisait-elle ? Stressait-elle ? Vérifiait- elle sans cesse les ouvertures, les fenêtres ? Dormait-elle ? Etait-elle attentive au moindre bruit extérieur à l'appartement ? J'aurais tout donné pour qu'on échange nos places. Je me levai.

- « Où tu vas ?

- _Lady's room_, pourquoi tu veux me suivre ? »

Il ricana.

Dans les toilettes, je pris appui sur le lavabo. La tête baissée, je regardai le siphon. Je relevai les yeux et croisai mon regard dans le miroir.

_S'il est assez intelligent pour entrer chez les gens aux petites heures tardives… une armée de flics ne l'arrêtera pas._

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces, inactive, alors que, de l'autre côté de la ville, la femme de ma vie risquait sa vie. J'étais décidée.

Silencieusement, je me faufilai dans le couloir, sans éveiller les soupçons de mon partenaire. Je savais qu'il avait l'oreille fine et que le plus petit son inhabituel allait attirer son attention. Je me glissai hors de la Division et hélai un taxi.

Je grimpai immédiatement dans l'habitacle :

- « Le double de la course si me vous me déposez au 1033 - 33ème ouest dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

- C'est comme si c'était fait M'daaam ! » Ses pneus crissèrent sur le macadam, je fus projetée dans le fond de mon siège. _En voilà un qui allait mériter sa paie._

Il me déposa à un pâté de maison de notre appartement. Je lui jetai les billets sur le siège avant :

- « Gardez la monnaie » Lui dis-je, je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder plus longtemps.

- « Quand vous voulez pour la prochaine fois » Me cria-t-il et il repartit.

Je me collai au mur des bâtiments et évitai aussi bien que possible tout éclairage. J'avançai à pas de loup, prudemment mais sûrement.

Grâce au Festival, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues à cette heure tardive. Le trafic était chargé mais fluide. Les températures étaient agréables pour un mois d'avril. Des piétons flânaient devant les vitrines des magasins. C'était parfait ! Mais si cette situation me facilitait la tâche, il allait en être de même pour _Lui._

Lorsque j'arrivai devant notre avenue, je levai les yeux vers notre appartement. La lumière était éteinte. _Elle dormait probablement. _Sur le trottoir, non loin de moi, je reconnus deux agents, dissimulés dans leur camionnette, qui surveillaient attentivement les alentours.

Je fis un détour et contournai mon immeuble. Je me fondis dans la foule. Je savais qui était posté et où exactement. J'avais participé à l'élaboration du plan quant au quadrillage du quartier. Je marchai sûre de moi, droit devant sans une once d'hésitation. Tout comportement suspect ou maladroit pouvait attirer leur regard. Astucieusement, je pus franchir les obstacles qui se dressaient sur ma route sans éveiller leur attention. Rien ne laissait présager que mes collègues m'avaient repérée.

A travers la vitre de la porte de secours, dans le fond du hall d'entrée, je remarquai que le gardien était occupé avec trois personnes, je me faufilai aux entrées de garage. Je formai le code sur le clavier près des portes électriques et pénétrai dans les sous-sols.

C'est alors que je me dis que si j'étais arrivée au pied de l'immeuble si facilement, il pourrait en être de même pour le meurtrier.

Je montai, en sens inverse, quatre à quatre, les marches de la sortie de secours. Je repris mon souffle à notre étage. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis et le regardai. C'était Elliot. Je ne décrochai pas, au contraire, je l'éteignis.

J'entrebaillai la porte doucement, en la soulevant de ses gonds pour éviter tout grincement. Je profitai que le minuteur des lumières du couloir soit éteint et je m'introduisis sur la pointe des pieds vers le débarras du hall, à deux mètres de notre appartement. Derrière ce placard, se dissimulaient les compteurs électriques. Il y avait largement de la place pour que je puisse m'y cacher et patienter la venue de notre 'invité'. J'essayai de l'ouvrir doucement mais elle résistait. Je dus insister longuement : elle était coincée par le manque d'utilisation. Une fois débloquée, je pus me glisser à l'intérieur. Je la refermai derrière moi silencieusement, je m'assis à même le sol et tempérerai mon angoisse.

Je dus m'endormir quelques minutes, ankylosée par cette position accroupie inhabituelle lorsque je fus réveillée par des petits tambourinements dans le couloir. On sonnait également.

- « Alex … Alex … ouvre ! C'est moi. »

Aussi incroyable que cela semblait, c'était ma voix que je reconnus. Mais j'étais pourtant toujours cachée et aucun son n'était sorti de ma bouche.

- « Mmmm Olivia ? » fit une petite voix de l'autre côté du mur. « Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda Alex à moitié ensommeillée.

- « J'ai oublié mes clefs… Ouvre vite, s'il te plait »

Je perçus le son de la serrure et du tour qu'elle faisait, puis le bruit familier de la chaîne de sécurité qu'on détache, elle ouvrit sans mégarde :

- « Mais tu n'es pas censée être là. Tu vas… » Elle s'arrêta nette dans sa phrase « Oh mon Dieu ! » Elle essayait de claquer la porte derrière elle mais je l'entendis se faire enfoncée.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de m'extirper de ma cache mais la poignée était à nouveau coincée.

- « Alors sale putain de gouine … » Et je reconnus le bruit d'un coup de poing qu'on venait d'assener. « Tu penses que tu peux pourrir des familles sans qu'on y trouve à redire … ». Il referma la porte derrière lui. Alex cria de douleur, je l'entendis être projetée contre les murs et les meubles.

Je forçai alors ma 'prison' sans ménagement et la défonçai d'un coup de pied. Je saisis mon arme et appela :

- « Alex ! Alex ! »

Je franchis les deux mètres à une telle vitesse que je buttai contre la porte. D'un puissant coup d'épaule, je la fracturai et je me retrouvai ensuite nez à nez avec l'agresseur.

- « Police de New York, on ne bouge plus ». Je le tenais en joue.

Il ne prit garde à mon avertissement et se retourna vers la jeune avocate à terre. Je lui sautai dessus, lâchant mon arme et, déstabilisé par mon effet de surprise, je le plaquai facilement au sol. Mais plus costaud que moi, il se défendit. Nous nous battions comme des damnés. Ma force était décuplée par la rage et la colère. L'image d'Alex étendue non loin de nous, la possibilité qu'il puisse encore lui faire du mal me portaient davantage. Je ne laissai aucune échappatoire. Je lui envoyai deux, trois coups de poings au visage. A moitié assommé, il abandonna la lutte. Je m'agenouillai sur son abdomen, lui coupant le souffle. Je repris mon glock et le pointa entre ses deux yeux. Je respirai bruyamment, obsédée par ce salopard à portée de tir. Mes mains tremblaient, je sentais des gouttes de transpiration perler le long de mes tempes. Je luttais entre la vengeance et la morale. J'étais focalisé sur son regard obscur et sans peur.

- « Tire » dit-il … « Allez tire ! Sale pute » Il me cracha au visage.

Tout se passa très vite. Alertés par les cris et le bruit de bagarre, mes collègues accoururent de tous les coins. Munch et Fin se tenaient déjà debout dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, leur révolver au poing.

- « Olivia … Olivia ! » Je sentis la main de mon vieil ami se poser sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser. « On s'en charge maintenant. »

Je fermai les yeux, repris mes esprits. Je me relevai et rangeai mon arme dans l'holster de ma hanche. Je m'essuyai le front et me dirigeai vers Alexandra, appuyée contre le mur, les yeux hagards. Elle ne me m'avait pas quittée du regard, elle était essoufflée. J'entendis derrière moi qu'on lisait les droits au suspect appréhendé.

Je m'approchai de ma compagne, m'assis à ses côtés et je la pris dans mes bras.

- « J'ai cru que c'était toi ! J'ai reconnu ta voix, j'ai vu ta veste en cuir… J'ai cru que c'était toi ! » Elle était en état de choc. Le visage tuméfié, sa lèvre était fendue et son front était bien entaillé. Elle tremblait.

- « Chhhh, je suis là maintenant. C'est vraiment moi. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé te faire du mal… Jamais. Je suis là. » Je la berçais doucement. Je la serrais encore plus fort. « On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, d'accord ? Pour nettoyer tout ça. » Je fis glisser une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle me questionna du regard. « Non, je ne te quitte pas. Je resterai avec toi. » Je l'embrassais sur ses joues, son front, ses cheveux. « Allez viens. Change-toi d'abord. »

Je l'aidai à se relever et elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Je pris un sac en plastique « Mets tes affaires là dedans. » Et je la laissai seule.

Un bruit de pas précipité attira mon attention vers le couloir de jour.

- « Olivia, putain ! Tu nous expliques ce que tu fous là. T'as failli tout foutre en l'air !! » Elliot, qui venait d'arriver, était furieux. « Tout le service est sans dessus dessous à cause de toi. Y a eu un gros vent de panique… Les affaires internes vont débarquer.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester, Elliot. Comprends-moi, si ça avait été ta femme…

- Tu aurais quand même pu m'avertir…

- Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir ! »

Nous restions plantés là, au milieu du salon, nous comprenant mutuellement. Nous savions pertinemment que, si les places avaient été inversées, nous aurions agi de la même façon. Il se massa le crâne et expira bruyamment.

- « Quel bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Pas 'On', _'Je'. _Je n'ai pas à t'impliquer là-dedans, c'est mon foutoir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca finit bien non ? J'aurais un blâme tout au plus, une suspension pour quelques jours dans le pire des cas... Et alors ? J'ai besoin de vacances, ça tombe bien. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

- « Mouais »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au moment où les ambulanciers arrivèrent.

- « Tu m'accompagnes ? » Me demanda Alex.

J'acquiesçai. Je pris sa longue parka feutrée et je la lui posai sur les épaules. Elle la serra contre elle et garda ma main dans la sienne.

- « On vous suit. » Fis-je aux infirmiers.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Ce n'était que de petites coupures et des ecchymoses. Le docteur ne voulait pas la garder plus longtemps que nécessaire. Par contre, elle était encore en état de choc et s'agrippait à moi dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Nous quittâmes le centre hospitalier et j'appelai un taxi.

- « Je te raccompagne chez toi. » lui dis-je.

- « Je n'ai pas mes clefs … je les ai laissées _Là-bas._

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'y retourne, je prendrais quelques unes de nos affaires au passage et puis je te dépose à ton appart', ça te va ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis cet événement et les agents de la police scientifique s'affairaient toujours sur les lieux. De l'autre côté de la bande de sécurité, je hélai mon collègue :

- « Hé O'Halloran ! »

Il tourna la tête dans ma direction, me fit signe de main puis se releva :

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Me donner les deux trousseaux de clefs dans la corbeille-là » Et je pointai du doigt, au milieu des débris, un petit panier en osier ratatiné.

- « Ok Attends. Sven, tu as pris ce côté en photo déjà ? » Un homme vêtue d'une combinaison blanche, pareille à la sienne, et tenant un appareil photo à la main, lui fit un signe positif de la tête. « Mark, tu notes ? L'Inspecteur Benson est venue sur les lieux sans franchir les limites et a récupéré deux trousseaux de clefs de la référence 34b : le premier est attaché à un symbole zodiacal, une balance…

- Non. La Justice, Ryan. C'est le porte-clefs d'Alex.

- D'ac » Il sourit « Corrige '_de la Justice_' avec 4 clefs normales, une poinçonnée et une puce électronique, l'autre est composé d'un simple anneau et 2 clefs. Le tien, j'imagine ? » Me demanda-t-il narquois.

- « Y a un problème ?

- Non, mais faut pas être devin … Tu restes indéchiffrable. » Il me sourit à nouveau. « Les voilà. Ce sera tout ? »

Je les pris et les glissai dans la poche de ma veste.

- « Quand pourrai-je récupérer nos affaires ?

- Ben écoute… » Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, réfléchit en parcourant la pièce du regard « L'agresseur n'est pas allé plus loin que le corridor, il y a peut être quelques éclats jusqu'au salon… je pense que dans deux heures max' on aura tout relevé. Et on s'attaquera à dehors, ce qui ne sera pas une partie de plaisir… Des nouvelles de Morales ? Il a capté quelques choses sur les vidéos du quartier ?

- Je ne sais pas, je reviens de l'hosto avec Alex.

- Bon, demain matin sans problème, il sera libre. Ne piétine pas la scène, prends ce dont tu auras besoin et note-le. Demande à un agent externe de t'accompagner et de para-signer… au cas où … On ne sait jamais avec ces avocats…

- Pas de soucis, Merci. » Et je repartis.

Je la couchai dans son lit, remontai la couverture jusqu'à son menton et elle s'enroula comme dans un sarcophage, encore tremblante.

- « Tu restes, hein ? Ne me laisse pas seule. »

De la pointe de mes pieds, je me déchaussai et m'allongeai habillée à côté d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle se blottit dans le creux de mon épaule.

- « Je ne bouge pas. »

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulaient lentement, je la crus enfin endormie quand :

- « J'ai vraiment pensé que c'était toi ! Cette voix, cette intonation…

- Je sais, j'ai entendu. C'était à s'y méprendre.

- Comment ? … J'ai regardé dans le Juda ! J'ai cru que c'était toi.

- Tu étais à moitié endormie Alex. A ta place, je me serais laissée prendre aussi.

- Comment ? …

- Dors, la réponse viendra probablement demain. C'est fini maintenant. Il est derrière les barreaux, Munch et Fin s'occupent de lui.

- C'est tellement confus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar et pourtant je le ressens dans mes veines, mes nerfs … Je revis les scènes, elles sont floues… J'ai du mal à distinguer ta voix de ton image… Puis je vous vois tous les deux, vous battant. Comme si vous étiez des jumeaux, je ne savais pas qui était qui … Même encore maintenant.

- Je suis celle qui lui a fichu une raclée » lui répondis-je en riant.

Elle rit à son tour :

- « Oui, tu es mon chevalier en armure, ma super héroïne. » Elle me serra plus fort contre elle. « Je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Je suis trop énervée.

- Allez viens, on va regarder un film, ça te changera les idées. Prépare le DVD, je vais nous faire du thé. »

On s'extirpa des couvertures. Alex enfila sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles et me suivit.

Alex dormait profondément. Son sommeil était de temps en temps ponctué de soubresauts et de petits gémissements, mais dès que je lui chuchotais des mots apaisants, dès que je lui caressais un peu la tempe ou les joues, elle se calmait.

Je me positionnai confortablement dans le canapé, agrippai un gros coussin que je callai dans mon dos et tentai de m'endormir moi aussi. Demain serait une longue journée.

*

**

- « Benson, Stabler, dans mon bureau !

- Nous devons …

- Maintenant ! »

Sans perdre une minute et sachant très bien que nous risquions d'envenimer la situation si nous le contrarions, nous le suivîmes sur le champ.

Il s'assit sur le coin de son bureau et croisa les bras, le visage fermé.

- « Fermez la porte. Asseyez-vous ! » Nous lui obéissions sans contester. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Nous sommes désolés Capitaine » Elliot prenait la parole « Nous nous sommes mal compris avec Olivia et …

- Non Elliot » Je l'interrompis « Capitaine, c'est ma faute, j'ai déjoué son attention. Je m'inquiétais pour Alex, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester inactive.

- Elliot, retourne travailler » Lorsque mon partenaire quitta la pièce, le chef se tourna vers moi : « Alors ? 15 hommes sur l'affaire, le FBI et nos services… Et toi, tu t'inquiètes ? » Me rétorqua-t-il furieux. « Explique !

- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer ! … Et j'avais raison » Dans un ultime excès de désespoir et de mauvaise foi, j'essayais de retirer mon épingle du jeu.

- Pas avec moi ! Ne le tourne pas à ton avantage ! Tu sais pertinemment que tu lui as probablement facilité le travail. Les Affaires Internes vont débarquer dans une heure... » Il se leva et contourna son plan de travail. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil « Alors ? Toujours rien à dire !

- Je ne le sentais pas. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins… Il fallait quelqu'un SUR place pour parer à toute éventualité.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous le communiquer ? Le voisin en face était de la maison ! Alex était surveillée 24h/24 de tous côtés.

- Je n'avais pas confiance » Je m'agitais nerveusement sur ma chaise. Il savait que je tournais autour du pot. Il voulait me faire avouer un soupçon qui le tiraillait, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. « Je ne pouvais pas … » J'essayais de faire très attention à ce que j'allais lui dire. « prendre le risque de … qu'elle soit blessée ou … »

Je vis son visage se décomposer. Il soupira longuement et se renversa contre son dossier. Dépitée, il constata :

- « De toutes tes collègues, de toutes les femmes qui travaillent dans et avec cette section, il a fallu que… »

Je me levai brusquement de mon siège « Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » Vociférai-je.

- « Oh si, ça me regarde » Il se redressa subitement et claqua la paume de ses mains sur des dossiers ouverts. Quelques feuilles se soulevèrent sous l'appel d'air qu'il avait créé. « TU as entravé une affaire en cours ! Sans autorisation ! A cause de TES hormones ! » Il inspira et poursuivit ses accusations « TU as une liaison avec la Substitut qui gère et défend NOS dossiers, CETTE affaire ! TU compromets ainsi ton intégrité, la nôtre, la sienne. La partie adverse va en faire ses choux gras quand elle l'apprendra. Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas penser avec autre chose qu'avec … qu'avec … ! » Il se rassit et se massa les tempes. Plus calmement, il me demanda « Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Depuis 1 à 2 mois à peu près » Répondis-je doucement. Je me rendais compte de la proportion que pouvait prendre notre relation.

- « Ok … ok… » Il rassembla ses idées « Tu diras aux AI que tu as fait de l'excès de zèle. Ils ne seront pas étonnés, ce n'est pas la première fois. Rien de plus. Vérifie qu'Elliot confirme tes dires. » Il souffla à nouveau profondément. « Pour Cabot, vous vous débrouillez mais je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. Jamais ! Que ça n'interfère pas sur votre lieu de travail, ni dans les dossiers. Sinon je dresse un rapport que j'enverrai à Donnelly et vous serez toutes les deux transférer au bout du monde mais à l'opposé de l'autre ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Capitaine !

- Disparais ! »

Sans un mot, je quittai à mon tour son bureau et me dirigeai vers le mien. J'entendis Fin m'interpeler :

- « Hé Oliv', El' est parti casser la croûte, il t'attend. Il a dit un truc du genre '_On est jeudi_' … j'ai rien compris, on est dimanche pourtant, ça doit être un code entre vous, je suppose.

- Merci »

*

**

Lorsque je franchis l'entrée de chez 'Lloyd', mon partenaire attira mon attention par un signe de main. Je m'assis en face de lui quand il mordit à pleines dents dans son sandwich.

- « Va pas croire que j'te l'offre » me dit-il la bouche pleine.

- « Ta générosité te perdra.

- Alors ?

- Alors ?

- Combien de temps ça dure ? ».

Je le regardais attentivement. Il m'avait posé la question naturellement, comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Une conversation des plus banales. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il continuait à manger son sandwich, imperturbable.

Je me tournai vers la serveuse et lui transmis ma commande, puis lui demandai :

- « Comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne savais pas, tu viens de confirmer un simple doute. Et ?

- 3 à 4 mois de jeux de chats et de souris, un bon mois officiel.

- Tu es plus sereine, plus heureuse.

- Merci.

- Cragen ?

- Furieux, contrarié, mais il me couvre. La version officielle c'est _excès de zèle._

- Ca marche pour moi. Comment va Alex ?

- Elle est bouleversée, elle a pris deux jours.»

La serveuse apporta mon déjeuner et nous mangeâmes en silence.

Trente minutes plus tard, au moment du café, le portable d'Elliot sonna.

- « Stabler… Ok… Je lui dis, chef… mmm à tout de suite. » Il raccrocha. « Le suspect ne veut parler qu'en ta présence. Les Bœufs-Carottes sont déjà repartis, la version leur convient. »

Je soufflai de soulagement : « On y va ? » Je pris ma veste et déposai quelques billets sur la table « C'est pour moi ».

*

**

En entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire, après le briefing de Fin et de Munch, je m'installai sur la chaise de droite. Elliot, lui se tenait à distance, me laissant le champ libre.

- « Je ne comprends pas » Commença à me dire le suspect « Pourquoi ? » Il avança dans ma direction sa main menottée à l'autre sur la table. Il voulait me toucher, avoir un contact. « Qu'est-ce que cet enfant … » me dit-il en pointant mon ventre du doigt « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait pour que vous le punissiez dès sa naissance ? » Je me retournai vers Elliot qui acquiesça.

Jusqu'à maintenant, après plus de 16h de garde à vue, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Et pour une obscure raison, il me parlait, persuadé que la couverture mise en place était toujours réelle et d'actualité.

Nous allions donc nous servir de son ignorance :

- « Au contraire » fis-je en me caressant le bas ventre « je veux le recevoir, l'élever avec la personne que j'aime. Il sera entouré d'amour et d'affection.

- C'est immoral ! IMMORAL ! … Deux femmes ! … Honte à vous ! C'est contre nature. Vous êtes comme toutes les autres. Pire encore ! Vous représentez la société. Vous devriez être un exemple pour elle ! » Et il cracha sur le sol et recula dégouté.

Comme s'il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à tant de confidences, il se ressaisit, lissa les plis de son pantalon et se tint droit sur sa chaise. Il posa les avant-bras sur ses cuisses et regarda droit devant lui, dans le vide.

Nous entendîmes quelqu'un frapper à la vitre sans teint. Je me levai et suivis de mon équipier, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

- « Il ne dira plus rien » Remarqua Huang « Il adopte ce comportement quand il se braque. Fin, remettez-le en cellule, nous allons étudier sa situation » Il portait un énorme fichier sous le bras gauche « De quoi le parer ou le faire parler. On sait que la présence d'Olivia le perturbe et le pousse à bavarder… On va exploiter ce filon. » Il se tourna dans ma direction « Alex ?

- Elle viendra demain si on lui demande mais elle est encore choquée.

- Pas de soucis. Dis-lui de ne pas hésiter à venir me voir… Bien, allons dans la salle de conférence, nous aurons plus de place et c'est plus confortable que mon bureau. John, tu passes le message à Fin ?

- Ok Boss. »

Bien qu'il faisait encore clair, les ombres s'allongeaient sur les murs. Elliot alluma les néons et je préparai le café.

Huang et Cragen rapprochaient les tables et avançaient les chaises près du tableau blanc.

Lorsque Fin et John entrèrent, le psychologue commença son analyse :

- « Ceci devrait nous intéresser. Et vous faire progresser. » Il pointait des différentes piles de feuilles qui s'étalaient sous nos yeux. « Les empruntes rentrées dans l'ordinateur m'ont indiqué un dossier en cours… » Il afficha la photo du suspect et la colla sur le centre du panneau, sur la gauche du local. Il en ajouta deux autres : « Marie Louise Mendez, » il tapota le portrait de gauche, abîmé par les années, d'une jeune femme, belle, de type latino, cheveux noirs enroulés en chignon, les yeux foncés, « enceinte de 7 mois, divorce de Michaël Marker …» Le mari était sculpté comme un bûcheron et semblait étriqué dans ses vêtements. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien le père géniteur de notre suspect. Il posait aux côtés de sa nouvelle et jeune épouse, fier comme un paon. « … pour … je vous laisse taper dans le mille …

- une femme » Ajouta Fin.

- En effet. » Le profiler montra tour à tour d'autres photos, « Elles ont été prises à un moment important : une fête, un anniversaire, les sorties … »

Huang poursuivit « Karina Raines, là, est présente en arrière plan sur certaines photos et souvent à l'avant, près du gamin » Il montra une autre jeune femme, blonde cette fois, élégante, élancée, à l'allure sportive.

- « On ne voit plus le père ? » Demanda John en feuilletant les divers albums.

- « Aucune trace, aucune nouvelle. Nous continuons à chercher.

- Et elles ? » Fis-je en tendant une image du couple « On les a jointes ?

- Elles sont mortes… assassinées en 1989 … leur meurtrier n'a jamais été retrouvé.

- Il semble » continuai-je en me levant et collant la photo de notre homme « qu'on l'ait trouvé.

- c'est très probable… une suite de coïncidences deviennent rapidement une évidence. Voici le dossier de sa famille, voici le sien.

- Que sait-on sur lui ? » Demanda à son tour Cragen.

- Jason Mendez n'a pas été reconnu par son père… qui a disparu de la circulation avant sa naissance. Elevé par deux femmes, bien entouré, encadré, il a pourtant mal vécu sa situation familiale. Il était la risée de ses camarades et il a développé très rapidement un comportement violent. Il a été renvoyé de plusieurs écoles ; il a migré d'établissements en établissements jusqu'à l'âge légal.

- Ensuite ? » Interrompit Munch.

- « C'est là que ça devient également intéressant » Le petit asiatique se tourna vers Elliot. « Il s'engage dans les Marines. Il réussit les tests physiques haut la main mais il est recalé au test psy. Il est renvoyé … à nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? » Interrogea mon partenaire.

- « Je ne sais pas. J'ai demandé une copie du rapport. Ils sont assez coopératifs, ils me le faxent en soirée.

- Il vient d'où ?

- Du Maine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait après ?

- Il change d'emplois régulièrement, tout en s'inscrivant à une formation pour devenir agent de sécurité. C'est là qu'on le retrouve : il fait partie d'une équipe qui couvre et protège le Comité FamilyPride. Ca vous semble familier ?

- Oui, » Fis-je « C'est un des cercles dans lesquels Alex et moi nous nous sommes inscrites, il y a plusieurs semaines.

- C'est certainement là qu'il vous a repérées. Il y est occasionnellement veilleur de nuit. Il a accès à tout, comme il l'entend. C'est un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

- Bon et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait. Il s'est enfermé dans sa bulle. » Remarqua Cragen.

- « Laissez-le gamberger 24h, de quoi le laisser croire qu'on l'a abandonné, qu'il n'est pas le centre de nos attentions. » Il but une gorgée de café froid. Il grimaça de dégoût. Puis il reprit : « Nous allons étudier son profil et distribuer les rôles de chacun. Munch, Fin, demain matin, aux premières heures, vous perquisitionnerez son logement. Voici son adresse, c'est un hôtel assez miteux. » Georges Huang tendit une petite carte sur laquelle il avait gribouillé les coordonnées.

- « C'est près de chez toi » Releva Munch à son coéquipier. « Je passe te prendre à 8h et on ira directement. Le mandat ?

- Ici » Cragen tendit le papier officiel. « Rapportez tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer important ou intéressant. Vous pouvez disposer, demain à 12h30 au plus tard. »

******************************************


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

- « Elliot, tu prendras sa défense, tu te mettras de son côté. Il faut que tu joues le rôle d'un soutien, de son ami. Les Marines, une vie de famille saine comme il le perçoit, Catholique, il verra en toi son repère. » Le Profiler marchait de long en large au milieu de nos bureaux, les mains dans les poches. Tout en réfléchissant, il distribuait ses consignes.

Cragen intervint entre deux pauses :

- « J'ai fait appel à une autre Substitut du Procureur …

- Salut tout le monde » Interrompit une voix enjouée et connue.

- « Abbie ? Hééé Alors, revenue de chez les Féd's ? On te manquait trop ? » John lui serra chaleureusement la main.

- « Il suffit que je parte un an pour que ce soit la foire ici… » Ajouta-t-elle prétentieuse et souriante. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans moi !

- Il nous a bien fallu trouver quelque chose pour te ramener. On nous a dit qu'ils avaient du mal à se débarrasser de toi là-bas. » Et je la pris dans mes bras « Alex, je te présente ta prédécesseure Abigaïl 'Abbie' Carmichael (*). Abbie, voici Alexandra Cabot.

- Enchantée » Si la jeune Texane brune la salua joyeusement, Alex resta distante, limite froide.

- « De même. » Elle se tourna vers Cragen pour demander du regard des explications mais c'est Abbie qui répondit à ses attentes :

- « Vous ne pouvez pas à la fois procéder et témoigner. Vous êtes le seul témoin visuel, victime qui plus est et on vous a sous la main. La petite Tammy est trop frêle, les autres sont inaccessibles. Leur déposition suffira. De plus, vous êtes personnellement impliquée, vous risqueriez d'être récusée, ce qui reporterait le procès de plusieurs mois. »

Alexandra hocha la tête, en signe de résignation. Je pouvais le sentir, elle était frustrée. Elle resta anormalement silencieuse. George Huang poursuivit :

- « Alors je continue, Olivia, tu le cherches, tu le titilles, tu creuses là où il faut, là où ça le gêne.

- Pas de soucis.

- Alex, tu feras office de figurante. » S'il y avait moyen que la tête d'Alex s'allonge plus qu'à cet instant… « Chaque fois que le suspect sera transféré d'une pièce à une autre, il faut qu'il te voit. Et au moment où il entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, tu dois parler avant avec Olivia, à part, et vous devez montrer des signes d'affection. » Je regardais ma compagne et ne pus dissimuler un sourire complice. Elle acquiesça affirmativement, me rendant mon sourire. « Ca lui mettra la pression, ça le poussera à réagir. Elliot, de temps à autre, sermonne ta partenaire. Bien, je crois que ce sera tout.

- Il n'a toujours pas demandé d'avocat ? » Demanda Abbie.

- « Non, il joue toujours la carte de l'innocence. John et Fin sont toujours dans sa chambre, Morales scanne les caméras de la ville et son ordinateur et la police scientifique analyse tous les échantillons ou évidences. Il est trop tôt encore pour avoir des preuves matérielles supplémentaires.

- Je veux un dossier en béton. L'arme ne me suffit pas. Je veux des aveux en bonne et due forme. Je veux que l'on prouve que cela soit des meurtres prémédités, un crime de haine, un crime homophobe. Sans appel. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse sans sortir en plaidant la démence. Je veux le maximum. » Imposa la jeune Procureur Texane, en me regardant. « Alexandra, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me prêter votre bureau ? Et pourriez-vous me briefer sur toute cette sale affaire depuis son commencement ?

- Oui, bien évidemment. Tout de suite ?

- S'il vous plait. »

Alex me jeta un regard hésitant. Elle semblait vouloir me parler.

- « Allons-y. » Les deux avocates prirent leur attaché-case et quittèrent la salle.

- « George, quelle est notre première approche ? » Demanda Elliot.

- « Il faut attirer son attention, l'amener à vous parler de lui-même… Il semble qu'il éprouve un sentiment pour ces bébés. Il se voit comme leur sauveur, leur protecteur, leur gardien… Elliot tu seras assis et toi Olivia, debout, en retrait. Tu te masseras les reins et caresseras d'un air distrait ton ventre… de quoi faire réagir son âme de gentleman.

*

**

- « … S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous » me dit-il. « Dites, vous pourriez lui céder votre place, à votre partenaire ! » s'adressant à Elliot. « Elle est enceinte et vous ne vous en préoccupez pas.

- Excuse-moi, je suis distrait, installe-toi Olivia. » Et il me tendit sa chaise.

- « C'est gentil de vous en soucier » Fis-je dans sa direction « mais je ne comprends pas. Si cela vous tient tant à cœur, pourquoi ?

- Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore les enfants, je ne leur ferai jamais de mal. Ce sont les adultes, ce sont des gens comme vous… comme elle » et il fit signe en direction de la vitre sans teint. Il voulait parler d'Alexandra. « Elles arrivent dans une famille et foutent tout en l'air juste pour assouvir leur pulsion, par pur besoin animal ! » Il retroussa sa lèvre inférieure, furieux, comme un chien sur la défensive, il montrait les dents.

- « C'est pour cela que vous les méprisez ?

- Oui. Dieu a créé l'homme à son image et la femme d'une côte d'Adam pour _« ne faire qu'une seule chair »_, assurer leur descendance. C'est dans la Bible, c'est la Genèse, l'Origine de l'Homme !

- Mais Karina vous aimait et vous protégeait tout autant que votre mère … Quelle différence ? »

Il parut décontenancé par la question et par les informations que je détenais. Il s'arrêta un instant, se cala dans le fond de sa chaise pour prendre du recul. Avais-je été trop pressée ? L'avais-je brusqué ?

Il réfléchissait, se perdait quelques secondes dans ses pensées…

- « Justement, je sais de quoi je parle ! Tout l'amour du monde ne peut remplacer la présence d'un père. Personne ne peut se substituer à son rôle et encore moins une deuxième mère.

- Mais il est parti, non ? Vous ne l'avez jamais connu. Vous ne portez même pas son nom !

- C'est elle ! Elle qui l'a fait fuir. Il ne voulait pas contribuer à cette abomination.  
A sa place, j'aurais fait pareil. Et il a eu raison. Comment observer toute cette malveillance autour de son enfant, la supporter et ne rien faire à ce propos ?

- C'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Intervint Elliot.

- Exactement. J'ai été élevé dans des écoles catholiques ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Dans les années 70, ce qu'on pensait de ces gens-là ? Elles auraient pu se cacher, faire semblant, prétendre être … Mais non, il fallait qu'elles soient fières de ce qu'elles _étaient_. Il fallait que tout le monde sache. Peu importe que _leur_ fils se fasse massacrer à la récré, traiter de PD ou de fils de gouines, de suppôt de Satan. Peu importe que _lui_ soit rejeté par les élèves de sa classe, de son école ou par ses professeurs. Ca elles n'en avaient rien à faire. Seul comptait « leur bonheur », _SON_ bonheur à elle ! A cette garce… A cette dégénérée.

- Je comprends » Elliot s'approchait de lui et posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Ca n'a pas du être facile. Et je parie que votre éducation, le fait que vous soyez bien élevé, vous interdisait de vous insurger.

- Tout à fait. J'attendais ma majorité pour partir. Construire ma vie loin d'elles, de … »

C'est à cet instant qu'Alex crut bon d'intervenir. Elle ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer et m'appela :

- « Olivia, tu peux venir ? Tout de suite. »

Contrariée, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Elle me saisit la main et m'entraina à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- « Qu'est-ce que … Mais elle voit pas qu'on parle ?! Hé ! On discutait ! » s'énervait notre suspect. Et la porte se referma. Elliot à son tour, me suivit.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » demanda-t-il. Huang, Cragen, Abbie et Alex, nous observaient, semblait-il, derrière la vitre.

- « On le pousse à bout. » Répliqua Abbie. « Je veux qu'il perde son contrôle. Je veux le confronter à une situation qui le mette en colère, qu'il montre son vrai visage.

- Oh y a quelqu'un là derrière ! Dites ! ... » Jason Mendez tambourinait la table en métal à laquelle il était attaché.

- « Il est trop poli, il est trop correct. Et il n'a rien avoué ! Je veux qu'il lâche tout sans retenue, qu'il crache sa haine. Un comportement apaisant séduirait le jury.

- Alex, va lui demander de se calmer, qu'il y a d'autres choses qui attirent votre attention… de quoi l'énerver un peu plus. » lui pria l'agent du FBI.

Alexandra, même si elle tremblait à chaque confrontation d'avec son agresseur, ouvrit la porte de la salle et transféra les instructions, en y prenant, non sans le dissimuler, un certain plaisir :

- « Ecoutez M. Mendez, on requiert l'attention des Inspecteurs ailleurs. Vous n'êtes pas le seul cas et pas le plus urgent non plus… alors s'il vous plait, tenez-vous tranquille » Et sur ces mots, elle referma la porte.

- « Mais … mais … » Il se releva d'un bond, furieux, tira sur ses menottes de toutes ses forces, « elle va pas dicter ma conduite, cette pétasse, … allez reviens ! Reviens, bordel. » Il s'acharnait sur ses entraves. « Tu as de la chance que je t'ai loupée, connasse ! Tu as beaucoup de pot… »

Et on le laissa s'agiter dans tous les sens, pendant de longues minutes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard :  
- Allez-y vous deux, retournez-y et Olivia pousse-le… » Cragen nous fit signe de tête.

- « Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis à votre disposition …

- Mais vous l'êtes » surenchérissais-je « vous êtes enfermé ici… et lorsqu'une autre affaire se présente, on la prend. On n'a pas que vous dans ces bureaux.

- Pas que moi … pas comme moi ! Ha ça non !

- Ecoutez, calmez-vous » Elliot tentait d'intervenir « C'est comme ça, on doit obéir aux ordres de l'Assistante du Procureur, on travaille pour elle… »

_Droit dans la lucarne !_

Le regard de notre suspect changea, un voile de rage dilata ses pupilles, il fulminait :

- « Encore cette putain de … Toutes les mêmes, hein ! Il vous faut contrôler, diriger… Même ceci, il vous le faut, c'est mon histoire ! LA MIENNE ! Vous ne supportez pas qu'on vous échappe » s'exclama-t-il en crachant vers la vitre. « Elle me la retire aussi, elle se l'approprie… » Il se tourna vers Elliot. « Vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas été pris à l'Armée ? » Et il pointa le tatouage de mon coéquipier. « Parce que cette garce m'a tellement bourré le crâne depuis ma naissance que je n'avais plus les idées claires, elle les a perverties. Même à ma majorité, même après mon départ, elle me pourrissait encore la vie… Alors je suis revenu. Je lui ai fait payer, je lui ai fait recracher ses boyaux. Je lui ai montré ce qu'elle était vraiment ! Un déchet ! Rien qu'un déchet. » Il mimait son acte comme s'il le revivait. Il serrait ses poings comme s'il la tenait entre ses mains.

- « Et votre mère ?

- Elle n'aurait pas du rentrer si tôt… Un mauvais calcul dans l'équation. Tant pis, après tout elle était déjà en enfer depuis qu'elle s'est liée à cette démone ! Je lui ai rendu service…

- Et ça vous a plu, hein ? Vous avez aimé lui faire recracher ses boyaux, mmh ?

- J'ai ADORE ça. Vingt et une années d'attente, ça valait toutes les peines du monde. » Dit-il avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. « Le plus beau, c'est de sentir cette pulsion revenir et de pouvoir la contrôler. 10 ans. 10 ans à revivre ce rêve, de plonger mes mains dans son sang chaud, de jouer avec ses organes, de tenir son cœur entre mes doigts, de gratter, palper, jouer avec elle comme elle s'est servie de moi … 10 ans où j'ai pu enfin reprendre le contrôle de ma vie.

- Mais ça ne vous suffisait plus, il fallait répéter à nouveau, revivre ce que vous aviez enfin pu extérioriser, il y a 10 ans.

- Oh oui… Ces couples qui vivent de plus en plus à la lumière du jour, qui constituent des familles ! Ces droits qu'on leur octroie… Le mariage, l'adoption, … Il fallait faire quelque chose.

- Et vous l'avez fait. Vous êtes venu en aide à une société qui se perdait. » ajouta Elliot. « Il fallait la nettoyer.

- Oh oui ! … Elle perdait ses valeurs, sa raison d'être. Et il fallait frapper fort, laisser un message que tout le monde puisse comprendre et craindre le pouvoir divin.

- D'où cette mascarade macabre ? » Ajoutais-je avec dégout.

- « Une mascarade ? Une pure merveille ! Je représentais Jésus au moment de sa crucifixion, _La libération de tous nos péchés_. Je lui ai donné l'apparence qu'elles cherchaient toutes, je leur ai attribué le rôle dont elles nous dépossédaient ! Celui de l'Homme.

- D'où la coupe de cheveux, les mutilations sur leurs parties génitales.

- En effet. Reconnaissez le talent. Elles ont toutes réalisé, grâce à mon œuvre, leur vœu le plus cher. Et avec cela, elles n'empoisonneront la vie de personne : ni celle des enfants, ni la mienne. Elles ne pervertiront plus les âmes innocentes, elles ne blasphémeront plus les mots « famille, amour, couple ». Elles ne saliront plus le dessein de Dieu. »

Je me levai, ne tenant plus à toutes ces révélations. Le dossier était bien chargé, le reste ne dépendait qu'à des formalités. Munch et Fin parcouraient tous les refuges empruntés par ce malade. Ils rassemblaient les preuves matérielles et évidentes : les horaires, les trajets, les séjours, les extraits de compte … Tout ce qui pouvait le relier à tous les meurtres du territoire.

J'en avais fini, j'en avais assez entendu.

Je sortis sans y être invitée, sans un mot. Je sentais le regard de mes collègues de travail se poser sur moi, mais pas un seul, pour mon grand soulagement, n'essaya de m'arrêter. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon bureau, pris ma veste et, dehors, me perdis dans la foule.

*

**

Après une heure de promenade dans Central Park, les mains dans les poches à demi glacées par un début de printemps encore frisquet, je m'assis sur un banc, en face de l'étang. Je fus tirée de ma torpeur et fus surprise de reconnaître le son de la voix qui me demandait :

- « Cette place est prise ? » C'était Alexandra. Elle me tendit un grand gobelet en carton de _Starbucks._ « Café Viennois, crème fraîche frappée, non secouée, 3 larmes de caramel » Et avant que je n'eus le temps de le penser et même de le lui demander, elle me dit : « Je t'ai suivie. J'attendais que tes démons s'évaporent un peu, que tu te poses et que tu sois prête à avoir de la compagnie…. Alors je peux ? »

Je répondis par l'affirmative de la tête, je glissai de quelques centimètres à droite pour lui céder un peu d'espace. Mes mains se joignirent en maintenant fermement le chaud breuvage. Je sentis son effet salvateur s'étendre dans chaque parcelle de ma peau.

- « Merci.

- De rien » Et elle souffla doucement sur son café et but une gorgée. « Dure affaire, hein ?

- Hmm hmm.

- C'est rare qu'elles te touchent personnellement au point où tu as du mal à … éclater. »

Je la regardai avec un air suspicieux, sans dire un mot.

- « Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'Elliot et toi, vous êtes connus dans toute la division, et même plus haut, pour vos écarts de conduites, vos sautes d'humeur et j'en passe, quand un dossier vous prend à cœur. Et celui-ci…

- m'accable … » l'interrompis-je « … me désarme, m'attriste. Il me fait prendre conscience de la marginalité, de la différence, du fossé qui me, nous, sépare encore de la société. Je me voile la face en pensant que je suis normale, à vivre une vie normale, à faire comme tout le monde et être acceptée pour ce que je suis. Si j'ai, jusqu'à présent, bien de la chance de vivre ma vie, il y en a d'autres qui eux, elles, vivent un enfer.» Je fis une pause.  
«Toute cette haine gratuite, cette violence à l'encontre de personnes qui ne cherchent qu'à s'aimer, ça me vide.  
Je n'y peux rien, toi non plus, personne ne peut rien y faire.

- « Si au contraire, des associations sont là pour te le prouver. Regarde en l'espace de 10 ans l'évolution de cette situation, regarde les droits, les valeurs, la reconnaissance… On ne peut pas tout changer en un jour et il y aura toujours des personnes misérables qui sentiront le besoin de haïr pour justifier leur état, pour rejeter leur propre culpabilité. Ne t'attarde pas sur ce qui n'a pas encore été fait mais plutôt sur ce qui a déjà été accompli ! Le mariage dans certains états, l'adoption, la discrimination sur le lieu de travail, le regard autour de toi…

- Mais il ne s'attaquait qu'à …

- Non Olivia, Jason Mendez est un tueur en série, point. Peu importe que ce soit d'homosexuelles, sans les dénigrer. Il aurait pu s'en prendre à d'autres types de civilisations, des classes sociales, des ethnies différentes. Ne fais pas une généralité de ses cibles…»

Je l'observais abasourdie. Elle avait vu juste. Et avec quel discernement était-elle arrivée à me le faire comprendre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de la crème sur le nez ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a rendue si forte, si lucide ?

- Toi ! En te regardant tous les jours, défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, te battre pour un monde meilleur. Tu donnes un sens à tout ça. Allez, lève-toi maintenant et va les rejoindre. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont besoin de toi.

- Alexandra Cabot, je t'aime. » Et sur ces mots, je pris son visage dans mes mains réchauffées et je l'embrassai.

*

**

6 mois plus tard. Je regardais tranquillement la TV quand j'entendis une clef se glisser dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'ouvrit doucement et je vis les pans du manteau de ma compagne.

- « Alors ?

- 25 ans…

- …seulement 25 ans ?! » Répondis-je furieuse et déçue.

- « …par homicide commis, si tu me laisses terminer,… 250 ans incompressibles.

- Haaaa la Justice Américaine ; c'est ridiculement symbolique.

- Plutôt symboliquement ridicule. » Elle sourit « Abbie Carmichael a fait de l'excellent travail, non qu'il ait été déjà prémâché par vos soins… Mais le témoignage de George en tant qu'expert en psychiatrie, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau et ça a convaincu le jury. Heureusement que la plaidoirie de la partie adverse sur la démence était une vaste blague… mais je pense que même son avocat n'y a pas cru.

- Je me souviens qu'Huang avait établi une thèse sur ce type de meurtrier. C'est la raison pour laquelle il travaille avec nous d'ailleurs ; parce qu'il sait qu'on ne peut les guérir.

- Sans ajouter le fait que Mendez soit un tueur en série, l'Etat de New York ne pouvait le libérer…

- Et sinon toi, comment te sens-tu ? Ravie de pouvoir retrouver ton ancien job ? »

Elle se déchaussa et s'assit à côté de moi, dans le creux de mon bras :

- « Oh oui, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher mais …

- Elle est mariée Alex,

- Ha vraiment, elle est mariée ? » Fit-elle d'une voix innocente.

- Oui, à un avocat du Bureau Fédéral. Toutes les Assistantes du Procureur ne sont pas lesbiennes » Lui rétorquais-je.

- « Peut-être mais hétéro ou homo, elles ont toutes des vues sur toi…

- Et y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse. » Je la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai.

- « Et si tu me le prouvais…

- Là ?

- Dans la chambre. » Et comme à notre première nuit, 9 mois plus tôt, elle m'entraina par la main, derrière elle, et nous nous dirigions à l'étage.

* * *

* * *

* * *

(*)Abigaïl 'Abbie' Carmichael (jouée par Angie Harmon) est apparue dans la S1 de SVU. Elle a joué de temps en temps, le rôle de la Substitut du Procureur – parmi d'autres acteurs – tant que cette section n'en avait pas.

Elle était, par contre la Substitut régulière, de la série mère « Law & Order – NY Police Judiciaire » (pendant 3 saisons de 1998 à 2001), sous les 'ordres' de Jack McCoy. Elle quitte la Police Judiciaire pour le Gouvernement Fédéral des Etats Unis.

.org/wiki/Abbie_Carmichael

.org/wiki/Angie_Harmon

.org/wiki/New_York_police_judiciaire

Peine de mort dans l'Etat de New York

.org/wiki/Application_de_la_peine_de_mort_dans_l%27Etat_de_New_York


End file.
